The Academy: Project Raven
by BKitsune6
Summary: This is a humor deal. A corporation has decided to train their own team of Ravens. Join in as Thing take a turn for the worse and the academy is turn upside down, but first...
1. Prelude to Battle

Disclaimer: Armored Core is a product of Softwareand I don't own no rights to the name. I own nothing but the storyline and other original aspects. SO don't sue me!

A/N: Everthing going on is take place after Nexus.

Debriefing: Case File 1

Welcome to the Raven academy. This is a place of learning, were the graduates live and failures lose their lives. The final exam comprises of the Raven entry exam. It is simple. They are only a few rules: 1.) Clear the area of all targets. 2.) Don't leave the boundaries set, and the most important. 3.) You fail, you die.

Crest corporation has started a training program for Ravens who will be under contract. It is like a school and as such the students are fresh young faces. They accept only a few students, and they are selected in secrecy. In this program they teach the basics of piloting an AC, but they also teach: Tactic, history, mechanics, dynamics, G-Force training, and of course the rules of the trade. Of course there are those who are able to learn, and adapt. They are the ones who are chosen for the "advanced course."

The advanced course is also known as the human plus program. In a school of 30 only 6 were selected. Each one skilled in a different mode of combat, and in thus are likely to be great. They are given a label and ranked by overall skill.

First is HP-01, otherwise known as "Azriel". Height: 5"9ft.Hair color: Black. Eye color: Green. Info: He is a skilled tactician who specializes in Orbital weapon deployment with a short range assault. His average time is 30 seconds, also a gifted student with AC design.

Next is HP-02, AKA "Arebra". Height: 5"4 ft. Hair Color: brown. Eye Color: Hazel. Info: She uses a very well balanced AC in terms of everything. She uses effective hit-and-run maneuvers at high speeds to keep her opponents franticly searching for her next attack, and also skilled in tactics.

Then there's HP-03…"InuAcosta" he is called "Inu". Height: 5"9ft. Hair color: White. Eye color: Amber. Info: He uses a mid-weight with an emphasis on shell defense. Inu uses low energy drain with mid-power boosters to keep his distances as he engages his target with a furious missile swarm. His Ac is best suited for close range combat, but is used to great effect in long range combat. Not so great in the written work.

Hp-04 is our next target. She is called "Arious". height: 5"6ft. Eye color: blue. Hair color: blond. Info: Her AC specializes in power. Her Ac is equipped with high power weapon and with her skill; she is more then able to handle a variety of combat situations, and likes to conserve her energy even though she uses an energy weapon.

HP-05, is called "Fefnir." Height: 5'7ft. Eye color: brown. Hair color: black. Info: Specialize in close range overheating tactics. He uses a powerful combination of high heat and quick movements, making him impressive to watch.

HP-06, is called "Fenrir" Height: 5'6ft. Eye color: brown. Hair color: black. Info: Specialized in long range overheating tactics. An average speed AC with good variation of heated weapons that help round it out in terms of offence and defense.

Note: HP-05 and Hp-06 were expelled from the program. This is because of the two double teaming an AC during a routine training exercise of an underclassman. They burned the AC so badly that the pilot didn't survive.

After this they have been reported under the employment of "Raven's Ark." They have since that time been sited in numerous occasions were a Raven losses his or her life. They are extremely dangerous, and can prove to be a problem in the near future.

Report submitted by Instructor Albion

Debriefing: Casefile2: the following is the list of the other students.

(Herald: Gender male: Student number3) ( Luci: Gender female: Student number 1)

(Velnia: Gender female: Student number7) (Denny: Gender Male: student number 9)

(Wenni: Gender female: student number14) ( Abe: Gender male: student number 18)

(Ginna: Gender female: student number23) (Adolfo: Gender Male: student number 24)

(Bowdon: Gender Male: student number29) (Canden: Gender Female: student number 32)

(Darcie: Gender Female: student number37) (Emiko: Gender Female: Student number 44)

(Faris: Gender male: Student number 47) (Heloise: Gender Female: Student number 51)

(Hiroshi: Gender Male: student number 55) (Indivar: Gender Male: student number 58)

(Kale: Gender Male: student number 64) (Lavina: Gender Male: student number 71)

(Maddox: Gender Male: student number 76) (Naiya: Gender female: student number 83)

(Nixie: Gender female: student number 89) (Orsin: Gender Male: student number 90)

(Zale: Gender male: student number 92) (Raisa: gender Female: student number 95)

Chapter1: Prelude to Battle

It was 3 a.m. The Instructor had called for a training exercise late in the evening. It was a live combat situation. In this exercise were twenty-four students. Those who were not in the actual area of combat were acting as operators. The human plus students were acting as operators for teams. There was four teams, each having six student ACs.

Each person was given a entry level AC with a choice of six right arm weapons. Though the ACsare the same, this gave the students the ability to fight in a way they prefer. The six were all basics: rifle, sniper rifle, machine gun, hand gun, shot un, and pulse rifle.

This exercise was designed to test everyone's ability to adapt to a ever changing battle conditions. See the layout was simple. It was an abandoned city that had plenty of cover and hidden hazards, plus low visibility and high levels of EMC.

Each operator was given a base that needs to be defended. This had to be done while trying to capture an enemy base. The bases areas were equipped with ammunition restock vehicles and few auto defenses.

Instructor Albion was enjoying everything. He had planned this exercise 3 months in advanced. The only thing that he didn't like was the lack of action. The entire night was spent on failed hit-and-run attacks between the forces. It was boring.

Azriel

Azriel wore glasses and had messy hair. He wore the standard uniform for the academy. A white shirt and two red stripes along the length of the arm with black pants. His shoes were left by the door and had one sleeve rolled up. Around his neck was a gold chain that had a ring, a cross and a piece of hematite.

Azriel was in command of Team-Alpha, also know by their light green Ac's. On his team were two snipers numbers 1, and 23 , one Ac with machine gun number 76, another with a pulse rifle number 51, and two with standard rifles numbers 58 and 64.

Azriel was given the task of defending the base in the northeastern most corner of the city. He liked this location because no one could sneak up from behind. He also liked the fact to of the people on his team used sniper rifles.

Azriel position the two snipers on top of two buildings that were to each side of the base. They would act as both defense and recon. They better suited for this position then actual combat in the city.

"I want squad-A to move south west for three blocks. Then take up positions and wait for further instructions."

"Roger."

Roger."

Azriel was sitting in the room that Instructor Albion had assigned him. He had three monitors that he used to keep eye on things. He also had a mug of coffee. He franticly checks radar and AC stats. He was learning the layout, and setting up his plan. He wasn't letting any detail escape his ever watchful eyes.

He got up stretched and then yawned. Then slunk down back into the seat he was once in. He wanted to join the fray. He'd rather be battling then sitting back. He was racking his brain on how to end this as quickly as possible.

Azriel being a strategist he was divided his team into three groups. The First was group-A. It comprised of one Ac equipped with a pulse rifle and the other had a standard rifle. Group-B had an Ac with a shotgun and the other with standard rifle. The last was group-C. They were the snipers.

"Now, squad-B; Move to the southwest two blocks and over one."

"Roger."

"Roger."

He checked all his radars and was in the clear for now. He was getting started, and he planned to put on a spectacular show.

InuAcosta

Inu sat in his seat with his monitors on, but nobody home. He was wearing the uniform with the shirt unbuttoned. He sat with a hand held gaming device. He was playing video games when he was supposed to be leading Team-Sigma, also know identified by their powder blue colored ACs.

On one of his monitors; the red display with a students number started to flash. He then checks to hear what his team wanted.

"Sir? Please respond!"

Inu looked at his monitor to see nothing happening, and wondered why they are bothering him.

"Sup, 44? What's wrong?" Inu asked still playing his game.

"Inu? Can you just put the game down and do your job. If you don't we'll hang you by your thumbs in the AC garage!"

This put a fire under Inu. "Ok , 44. Ok let's see…" He scratched his head for a second.

Team-Sigma's area was placed in Inu's favorite place. It had the lowest visibility and tons of cover. His team comprised of: One Ac with hand gun, two with rifles, one pulse rifle, one shotgun, and one with a sniper rifle.

"This is the plan. Number 18, since you have a sniper rifle you'll take lead. I want number 95 to stand guard cuase you have the pulse rifle. Numbers 44, 24, 47 and 7, you'll be the raiding party, and number 44, you are in charge because of the shotgun."

All members of his team confirmed Inu, and he went back to his video game. He had failed tactics and now Instructor Albion put him in charge of a team. He brushed it off and went on his marry way.

Arebra

Arebra wore pretty much the same kind of uniform as the guys. She wore glasses and had her in a sloppy pony tail. She had in her mouth a pen cap, and in front of her was the monitors and a map. She was circling targets.

"Ok this is the plan: Hit-and-run. Were gonna attack each base and take out their ammo reserves. I want numbers 9, 14 and 55 to attack the sigma team. My Intel from 32 says his team is on the move."

"Roger"

"Got'cha"

"Lets get this show on the road!"

Arebra was in charge of Tema-Zeta. They were a tanish color. Her Acs were equipped as so. 9 and 14 had a machine gun, 55 had a shot gun, 32 and 83 had pulse rifles and 90 with a sniper rifle.

Arebra checked her radars and sensors to see if she was in the green, it all checked out. She was ready to commence another hit-and-run. All her previous attempts were stopped cold by her foes, but she knew that Inu would send most all his troops into battle.

Arebra type something down and gave another set of instructions. "Now 32, 83, and 90. I want you to defend the base. Wait for further instruction."

Her team confirmed. She sat back a little and yawned. Then she went back to her map. She circle a spot in the center and wrote a side note. "_Final Battle"_

Arious 

Arious was pacing around the room a bit frantic. She had a clip board in hand. She was checking things off. "Oh my god! This sucks! This soo isn't good. I need something, but my offence is gonna be weak. Why I have to get three blades a hand gun freak, plus the idiots with the pulse rifles, and a trigger happy machine gun fan. This is not my night."

Arious went to her seat and took a deep breath. She was ready for some thing. Arious had control over Team-Beta; her color was crimson. The base she had the task of was at the dead center of the city. She had an unorganized band of idiots, or so she ranted. She complained that she had the hardest job of all. Her enemies could attack from all directions.

"Ok troops! This is how its going down. We're gonna defend this thing at all costs. We don't move, and we have to hold our ground. Don't let anybody close. Show no mercy. You got that numbers 3, 37, 71, 89, and 29."

They confirmed and took up the defensive style. They had no choice. If any number of them went into the city-they'd lose everything.

On the Battle field

Azriel's team took their marks and waited. They felt like no one could stop them. Their reason for thinking this? Well Azriel was the Academy's top pilot and tactician. They knew everything he told them would lead them to victory, or so they believed.

Kale was sitting around doing nothing. Then he got a com from Heloise. She was board out her mind and wanted to chat. "Hey, Kale? How much longer will we be out here?"

"No clue Heloise, but we are group-A, and we are leading any attack. The rest are behind us, and this waiting game is getting dull."

Azriel's team was getting board. They hadn't done anything but be on the look out. Azriel also didn't say anything for a half hour, but on the other hand. Team-Zeta was on the move.

Team-Zeta had got the order from Arebra to strike Team-Sigma's base. It was her plan to cripple the weakest link. A quick strike was what Arebra called for. She sent out numbers 9, 14, 55.

"So Hiroshi? I heard your little sis is on Team-Sigma. You think we'll go toe-to-toe with her?"

Hiroshi was leading this attack. He was worried about his little sister. He knew she was better then him, but they out numbered her and because she wasn't using a high mobility AC. He did the math: live ammo + combat bad things. "Well Wenni. No clue, but our target is NOT the AC, but the ammunition restock vehicles and auto MTs."

Hiroshi heard chuckling from number 9. "No that's bull. You know its easier to simply take the base by force then to take out the auto defenses and restock vehicle."

"Denny. That's enough. We were given of objective, and no were does it say we are to engage an opposing AC." Hiroshi didn't like what Denny said. Though true as it was- he wasn't up for a battle if it meant he'd fight his sister.

Arebra came on over the channel. "You have arrived in the target area. Commence the attack. A clean hit-and-run. WE want to make them sweat."

The three moved into position. Though their radars were out and the FCS systems were getting interference. They were ready for a real attack, and maybe a battle.

Hiroshi was first to charge in. This was a swift move. Hiroshi on the street Denny and Wenni took roof tops.

The only person guarding Inu's base started to fire at the incoming Acs as the auto Mts got into the battle.

Denny broke off from the rest of the group and boosted straight at the gates. He was first to engage number 95 AKA Raisa. His charge led him to engage the AC. This was a direct breach in the orders that were given, but Hiroshi and Wenni went for the targets.

Denny and Raisa crossed blades while exchanging fire. Raisa had switched to missiles to conserve energy and as she try and make some distance between them. Denny used a rapid fire machine gun and was pelting Raisa's AC with each shell.

Raisa managed to get some distance and duck in a alley and call for some help. She manage to get a hold on number 44, Hiroshi's sister Emiko. "This is Raisa were under attack. Get your asses in gear and help me. Were losing defenses as we speak."

"Hold it. Were on our way. Try and hold them back for as long as you can."

"Got'cha boss lady. Re-engaging enemies." With that She was met by Denny's AC waiting at the end of the alley. She was caught.

Denny opened a channel to Raisa. "Well, well? We have the first out of this test. Poor Raisa. Not too skilled." Denny started to boost a Raisa as she try to boost out.

Denny let out a couple of shells into Raisa's AC's left leg. He managed to blow the leg off. As he approached he began shooting off more limbs. He was enjoying it more as he got closer. Then he was there ready to finish his opponent. He ignited his AC's blade and was about to end Raisa's life when Hiroshi and Wenni Appeared above him.

"Denny! Mission accomplished. Our objective has been met. Lets go. Leave her be." Hiroshi wasn't going to let Denny spill no blood in this exercise.

Denny turned around. "You got lucky Raisa. Maybe next time, Chao!"

The three proceeded to back to home. They got a message from Arebra. "What the hell was that? I said clean. That means no blood. This is not a survival test. This is about sticking to your objectives. Denny! Your gonna hang back at base. Your too much of a liability."

Denny was outraged. He did nothing that Raven of the battlefield wouldn't have done. He thought himself to be in the right. He didn't think a human plus would be able to boss him around.

Next chapter: Sorrows of the Battlefield

A/N: That was cool. This a first for me. I never did an AC fic before


	2. Sorrows of the Battlefield

A/N: Thanks for all of the review! Oh by the way… From here on out a lot of AC designs with be feature, and if you so wish for the part list of any AC E-mail me with a request. Remember most all ACs with be from Nexus though, and a few from previous title and a few from Nine Breaker.

Debriefing2: Case file1: "Test Result Concerns"

It has come to my Attention that Instructors Albion's methods are absurd! These are students and should be taught by safer means. The Academy should make better use of the AC simulators. WE have enough for any exercise Instructor Albion could cook up.

I also find putting such skilled minds as Azriel or Nixie (HP-01 and #89) at risk is most troubling. The two are quite skilled at AC design. They have solved such problems as the overheating issue most of the students can't get past. Their ACs show greater levels of performance thensome of Raven's Ark ACs.

If either of them, or other of my prized students were to somehow damage their minds- well I shudder at the thought! Now it would be an improvement for a student Like InuAcosta! (Hp-03)

Report submitted by: _Dr. SubAtomic_

Debriefing2: Casefile2: "Field Report"

The exercise has shown some very satisfactory work. The **_HP _**(Human Plus) students on the most part have set clear targets, and are effectively executing their plans. We have also notice students who would make prime subject for the **_HP_** (Human Plus)program. A follow up report after the conclusion of the Exam will list those candidates.

Report Submitted by: _Instructor Albion_

Chatper2: Sorrows of the Battlefield

Team-Zeta

The three ACs that Arebra sent to attack Team-Sigma's base were recalled. Arebra was setting her plan in motion, and Denny wasn't following orders. She decided to force teams Alpha and Sigma into a direct battle with Team-Beta.

"This is how were gonna get things done. Numbers 55 and 32 are going to lure out team-Alpha. I know Azriel won't resist a chance for direct battle. I want you to get them to follow you into the center of the city were Team-Beta is."

Hiroshi thought it over. "Roger."

Number the 32, Canden also confirmed. "Roger."

The pair then started out to Team-Alpha's turf. It was an easy enough plan. Just lure them out of their holes.

"Now numbers 14, 83, and 90. You are heading over and cut off team-Sigma. Force them to follow you. Inu is foolish and will engage. Try your best to avoid fire. Lead them also Team-Beta's base."

Wenni, Naiya and Orsin confirmed and took off to intercept Team-Sigma.

"Finally you number 9. You are to defend the base. That is all."

Team-Sigma

Inu had had enough. He was down one AC, and most of his defenses. "Ok this is the plan #44. Return to base and await further instruction."

Emiko (#44) was leading the remains of Team-Sigma back to base. Everything seemed to be going good, or course that all change as Arebra group came into range.

"All units prepare to intercept the targets. All units engage the enemy ACs." Wenni had made herself the leader, and no one objected. Canden and Orsin took up position to either side of Wenni's AC.

Team-Sigma was unaware of the incoming targets due to radar failure. This was a problem that had been common throughout the exercise. It flickered on and off. To their luck the radar came back just in time for Emiko to notice the incoming enemy ACs.

"All units assume evasive maneuvers! WE got hostile forces coming in from the east."

All five ACs broke formation a prepared to engage the targets.

Wenni began the angling "Shit! Were need to get them to follow us! Orsin start sniping."

Orsin (#90) was equipped with a sniper rifle and started to fire at random ACs. He was aiming to hit but to get them moving. To his enjoyment he got three to fall back.

Team-Zeta's ACs was now in range to effectively engage their target. Sigma had already begun to fall back, and all Zeta had to do is keep the pressure going.

"All units fall back. We need to conserve ammo. Follow me." Emiko started leading her team in the direction that Team-Zeta intended them to. All things were falling into Arebra's plans perfectly.

Team-Alpha

"Ok troops! This is the plan. My sensors have picked up enemy units approaching. The name of the game is '_follow the leader'_. Squad-A and Squad-B are to engage the targets. Let them lead you. I also want Squad-C to also pursue the target, but only as far as your rifles can shoot."

Hiroshi and Naiya closed in on Team-Alpha. It seemed at this time full lock-on were more then capable. The two switched to missiles and began to open fire on Squad-A.

Azriel on his senor strangulated the targets and order his team to move. Both Squad-A and Squad-B reacted as soon as there orders were in.

Hiroshi was surprised at how easy it was to get them to follow, but Arebra's plan was working, and that was all he needed to know. He and Naiya began leading them into Arebra's trap.

Instructor Albion

Albion was an older man. His hair was white and he was well built. He wore a white shirt with the sleeve torn off, with a forest green vest over it. On the back was an emblem. It was a white horses head with blue mane. He wore camouflage pants and black boots.

Albion was sitting at a desk, and was viewing the action from a monitor at the Academy not too far from the area of operation.

Albion was selected to be a combat instructor because of his arena record. He had been in only thirteen matches, but had never lost a single match, most of those fight were against Raven's of real skill.

"This is too rich. That Acosta has screwed up big time!" He was laughing so load it echoed through the room.

See Albion has a strong dislike for InuAcosta. This is because of how poor he does and still made the Human Plus program, and in addition Inu always does something stupid. He believe Inu to be incompetent.

Team-Beta

Arious noticed something odd on her sensors. "Multiple enemy units approaching!" She checks all her sensor and got an exact fix. "Team-Alpha from the north, and Team-Sigma from the west! Engage the enemy!"

Herald (#3) was the first out the gate. "Finally! Some action. This was getting dull."

"Like you wouldn't believe Herald." Replied Nixie (#89). She was right behind him with the auto MTs, and the rest of the team.

Emiko finally got what was happening, and she agreed. A massive battle is way to end this exercise. "All units assume the missile formation. Were gonna enter the fray with style."

All of Team-Sigma got into a straight line behind Emiko and change their weapon's to missile pods. They all focused in on a single target on Team-Beta's, Herald.

As all the ACs approached Team-Beta's base, Team-Zeta began to break off and regroup. Arebra's plan had worked thus far, and the only thing left was to win the battle. They decided to wait a bit and take Team-Beta's base while they engaged Teams Alpha, and Sigma.

The members of Team-Alpha were itching for a fight and jumped in. Squad-C provided cover for the rest of the team.

Squad-A were intercepted by two of Beta's bladers. They engaged the ACs piloted by Lavina (#71) and Bowdon (#29). The two ACs boost at Helosise and Kale with blades ignited.

Kale quickly boosted back as Lavina's blade was swung, but Lavina continued to slash leaving Kale on the defensive. He was boosting too much and his AC was heating up! Kale did the only thing he could think of. He boosted up and over Lavina's AC, and fired his rifle shots at Lavina's Blade. The shots were true to their mark and blasted off the blade.

Lavina was pissed! She was now forced to use her machine gun. She began to turn as to start unloading on Kale's AC, but he manages to duck behind a building to cool off.

Helosise had a different approach to the blader. She went blade-to-blade hit-for-hit! It seemed evenly match till Bowden boosted back and started to fire his hand gun.

In between Bowden's slashes he was taking pot shot at Helosise's AC's legs. This caused her AC's stability to go out the window. Each shot made it harder for her to even stand, and on top of that it seemed Bowden wasn't letting up on the slashes.

Then she was saved by orders of her operator Azriel. "Squad-C commence operation '_Fish in a Barrel_.' Take aim in the area south west five blocks and to the right."

Helosise's AC was about to give when Bowden's AC was struck from behind. His AC lost its head and radar. Talk about fighting blind. He lost all external cameras and radar functions. Helosise took advantage of this, and slashed the left arm off Bowden's AC as she retreated.

Azriel had another set of orders he gave out. "Now squad-A proceed to move and meet up with squad-B. The meeting point is to the west of your current position ten blocks. Then commence operation '_Blow Out.' _All units engage."

Emiko and her team split of as they simultaneously launched their missiles at Herald's AC. This was a flashy entrance into the battle that managed to seemingly go off without a problem.

Herald had six missiles incoming at him. His AC had no decoys and the built in interceptors could only do so much. He waited for the missiles were in range and boosted up into the air! He made a small circle as the missiles that weren't intercepted. Herald managed to evade all but two missiles.

"I'm hit! Need some help here, I've overheated. Cover me Nixie!" Herald started to move back behind the auto MTs.

Nixie's Ac was equipped with a pulse rifle. Her plan was to have been to fire and run, but with Herald behind her she had support and the two of them should be able to handle one AC.

Emiko boosted straight at Nixie with blade ready. Nixie fired a couple of pulse shot as Herald launched a missile. Emiko took the shots head one and swung at Nixie once in range. Nixie managed to boost back enough to avoid the slash, but not the fire that Emiko unleashed after the missed slash. Nixie was hit by the wave created as Emiko attacked! She was shook up a bit but by the time she could react Emiko let loose a couple of shots of her shotgun.

That was about all Herald could take from the rear. He boosted over a tackled Emiko's AC to the ground. In order to keep in control he dropped his rifle on the way over.

Things weren't looking well when Emiko got a communication. "Umm…My sensors tell me our base has been capture. We…Failed. Cease operation and return to the Academy, and by the way Raisa is already here."

This didn't set well with Emiko. She failed, and now had to retreat. "Herald get off me! My team has failed. I'm to report back to the Academy."

Herald got his AC off of her and went back to retrieve his rifle when he got a communication from Arious. "That enough troops. Pack it up and return to the Academy. Team-Beta has failed to defend their base." Herald looked over to see most of Team-Alpha. He began the trip back to the Academy.

Only two teams remained, and neither one was about to give up till Team-Alpha's operator came on the line. "WE are under attack by a single AC. All units return to base and…Forget it were out…All units return to the Academy."

In the end Arebra won it all, but she never gave Denny the command to take Team-Alpha's base, but it all worked out in the end for her team.

At the Academy

Emiko had been true to her words. She and the rest of Team-Sigma had tracked him down and he was dragged through the halls. He was trying to grab onto any thing to keep from being hung. It wasn't long before he was hanging in the AC garage by his thumbs! They also took his game and tied it a few feet out of his reach. In addition his pants had fallen off while swing his legs to grab the game. So he was trying to get the game, with all the students, and instructors watching him.

Inu was eventually let down before his thumbs snapped off. He didn't like that slice of humiliation and believed it to be cruel, not the thumb thing but the game part. He truly loved his video games over his own safety.

The Next Day

The Human Plus student were told to re-fit their ACs with overboost cores, and to report to the obstacle course to meet Instructor Spaz for overboost training.

Instructor Spaz had to be the only instructor that like Inu. Spaz had a thing for highspeeds and Inu broke the Academy G-Force record four times! They had to install a new chair to get it to go faster.

Instructor Spaz was infamous for his AC's speed. It boasted the highest overboost of any AC around. His Ac was only equipped with a right arm high power machine gun and a left arm grenade rifle. He used modified high output boosters with duel back mounted boosters. His AC was also tuned to be light.

N/C: Roar of the Overboost


	3. Roar of the Overboost

Debriefing3:Casefile1: The Academy Lay out

Leve-1: "Ground" This is the level in which the Academy entrance is located along with most of the employees.

Level-2: "Office" Level were most of the offices are for employees who work with the students.

Level-3: "Arena" Houses both arena field and practice/testing field.

Leve-4: "Ac training area" Were AC designs are put to the test in a verity of parameter tests for training purposes.

Level-5: "Ac Garage" Were all Ac parts and ACs are stored, with a part shop for custom modifications to parts. (All modified parts must be approved by: Dr. SubAtomic, or I

Level-6: "Academy Classes" This level is were most of the students spend their time in various studies. This level also includes a cafeteria and other accommodations including library, AC virtual simulators, medical facilities, and for other studies related activities.

Level-7: "Housing" This is the living quarters for all students. It is separated by gender as not to be coed. In addition all rooms are occupied by a minimum of two students, and a max of three.

Level-8: "Storage" Were extra supplies and other things of that sort are stored.

Level-9: "Restricted Area" Classified information that can't be described in this section, and only high ranking personnel have access to the content stored in this area.

All levels are linked by a series of hallway and various Elevators. (Note: AC can move as far a level-5, but are to large for Levels 6-7, and have room in Levels 8-9. Fright elevator can take ACs to those levels, but the only elevators that lead to Level-9 are on level-8 only.)

Report submitted by: _Head Mistress Aurora_

Debriefing3:Casefile2: Requests 

Ok, this is what I need. Because of a student…We need a new G-Force chair. This student kind of broke it. I should not need to mention that person's number. Also I'd like to also request an AC arena battle Between Instructor Albion and Dr. SubAtomic. It would greatly help the students understand how pros do battle.

Report submitted by: _Instructor Spaz _

Chapter3: Roar of the Overboost

With Instructor Albion

Albion was sitting at his desk in his office watching the tapes from the exercise. He liked the results of the exercise, and was writing his follow up report when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." He said without losing his place.

The door opened to reveal a middle aged man with electric blue hair. He wore a long white lab coat with black slacks. He had on his face glasses and a pen behind his ear.

"So Mr. Albion. Did you hear what Spaz is up to?"

Albion stopped in the middle of everything and turned his attention to the guy. "So Sub. What's that wack job Spaz up to now?"

Dr. SubAtomic leaned in the doorway, and pushed up his glasses. "He had ask the boss lady if me and you to have an arena bought. It's all set up. It'll be sometime this week." Dr. SubAtomic then strolled over to Albion. "Oh by the way, I'm not gonna lose. Not this time, and not like before."

Albion chuckled. "You? Come now Sub. The last we met in the arena I whipped you in less than thirty seconds!"

Dr. SubAtomic smirked. "I got some fun new toys I'm dieing to use." After his remark he simple left the way he came in.

Albion went back to his work. But stopped to wonder what kind of _toys_ did Dr. SubAtomic have now. It could only mean trouble.

Level-1 Outdoor Obstacle Course

The Human plus students were all top side for this test. Instructor Spaz didn't really like the one underground, and so he and his Ac: Accelerator, were positioned in front of the course. Azriel, Arebra, Inu, and Arious watched as the instructor in action.

Instructor Spaz was a hands-on instructor. He always did the exercises and exams before letting his students go through. He held all the top times for all the movement exercise. No student has yet to even tie with his times. Spaz was fast, but had a bad record for actual arena combat, so he was an average Raven in terms of battle skill.

The course was guided by walls and the width between them gave room for evasive maneuvers. The obstacle had walls placed in the way, and energy based gun batteries. So the exercise was designed to test adaptability with speed.

Instructor Spaz's Ac: Accelerator was de-equipped of its two weapons. Accelerator is a colorful thing. It's base color was a vibrant green, mixed with a bright yellow, and splashed with a booming red. It had a glowing aqua blue eye. His Ac was equipped with the eye head part and the core was light weight and high level overboost output, with no other function. Its arms are light weight arms boasting the highest cooling performance. Accelerator is on high mobility mid-weight legs, and used high output boosters. It was also able to cool well, and had energy extensions.

With the buzz that sounded the start of the exercise Spaz had already kicked into overboost. He was quickly approaching the first obstacle and cut the boost to swerve around it, and kicked his Ac once around into an overboost down the short distance to the next obstacle. Where he quickly evaded fire from the batteries, and came to a halt as he rounded a corner and put his extensions to its fist use. He proceeded to the left and jumped up and over the obstacle. The next section had him weaving between the obstacles with swift precision as again he was fired upon. Once he was clear he spotted the finish and overboosted the rest of the way to pull a time of 25 seconds.

"That was a little slow of me today. Well now…The time needed to beat in order to pass in 60 second to pass. That is the minimum, but if you want a good score. You'll need to complete the course in 30 seconds." Again Spaz had set a record and now they had to do their best to compare. "Oh and if any of you can beat my score then I'll pass ya for the entire semester. Is that good motivation?"

It seems that Instructor Spaz was sure no one would beat his time and was quite smug about it. He looked at the students and their ACs, and pick Inu out of all of them to go first.

Inu had equipped an overboost core, but kept all his right arm machine gun, and his left arm grenade rifle, and on his back were boosters. Inu's Ac Hanyou had a metallic blue base color and grayish red everywhere else. He used the birdie boosters and it seemed his Ac wasn't going to be moving too quickly, but he had energy extensions, and with his low mobility set up he didn't look fast or agile, but he did things his way, and had made it this far.

The single to start rang and Inu started to boost down the course at a moderate pace. He approached the first obstacle he kicked his Ac into overboosted and attacked the course! He started to plow through everything and was making good time doing so. He was destroy the course and using his extensions to keep up his pace. Soon he was over the finish line, but he blasted the wall in his way that was suppose to stop him from going too far. Well he was through and then tried to stop, but wound up in the employee parking lot! Luckily he managed to avoid all the vehicles in the lot but one.

Spaz was laughing his ass off. He told him to go through the course and he did so clocking a lesser time then himself. "I give an A for creativity, but and F for the course!"

Inu started to laugh and it was an unusual one. Like a hyena but deeper and sort of stifled. "So that averages to a C?"

Spaz was shaking his head. "No you fail. You missed the point of the exercise. You were supposed to rely on your ACs mobility and speed, but all you did was demolish the course. So we'll have cancel the exercise and re-schedule. I wonder how much damage you really did."

Inu stood their ignoring the Instructor right at the moment his stomach growled. He started wondering what was for lunch.

In the Academy with Inu at the Library

It turned out the he had managed to destroy the car belonging to the Head Mistress. He had to deal with her ranting for an hour and a half. He made things worse on himself by laughing the whole way through. So now he was off to serve his sentence down in the library.

When Inu first got there the Library told him to shelve some books. It was an easy enough task, but the librarian had decided to take a break leaving Inu alone.

Now everyone knew Inu wasn't the brightest mind at the academy, and it turned out he had no clue were the book would go or even the Dewey Decimal system, and so he did it the Inu way. That means he rearranged all the books in the library by: size, color, and what he really would ever need.

It was to the librarians surprise that he had managed to reorganize half the library in less then 45 minutes. See walked in to see books in piles all over the place and some shelves knocked over. What really shocked her was a bon fire of books that Inu had been feeding book into. Regardless to say the librarian was pissed.

Well Inu was sent back to the Head Mistress to be dealt with, and after awhile of the same thing, and he got cafeteria duty for a couple of months. Now under the ever watchful eye of the Cafeteria lady things were going smoothly till he heard that they would be serving Ramen on a certain day. What he did next was simple. In the middle of the night he snuck into the Cafeteria and ate all the Ramen in a single night and was found pasted out the next morning with empty packs thrown everywhere with a bowl in his arms and some noodles hanging out his mouth. Well he was back in the Head Mistress's office getting ranted at, as he laughed. She really wished he could be expelled from the program, but all he had where minor infractions.

The head Mistress Aurora was blonde average height with light blue eye. She was sitting behind a mahogany desk with a stress ball in hand. She was squeezing it tight as she was dealing with the laughing Inu. "What the hell were you thinking! What on this planet could compel you to start burning books, or to eat enough food to feed this place for a day? What kind of genetic monstrosity are you!"

At this point he found it necessary to point out his opinion. "Ramen's not food. It's the cuisine of the GODS!"

He sat their laughing and it finally happened. She squeezed the ball too and it exploded into her face! This made Inu point and laugh harder.

In her fury she had thrown a paperweight and connected it with Inu's forehead. He was now on floor out cold. She had one foot on the desk and was huffing and calmed herself enough not to kill Inu there and then, but security also busted through the door to restrain the Head Mistress which is part of the reason she had to calm herself down.

Acosta woke up in the medical ward with his head bandaged. His vision was blurry and he could make out a person sitting next to him.

"Hey lil' bro. How you feeling?"

Inu managed to tell it was Azriel. Inu and Azriel are roommates and the two are good friends. They are such good friends that they called each other brother.

Inu got that crazy grin as his eyes focused. He sat up slowly and touched his forehead. He winced at the slight throbbing. He remembered what happened and started up with his freaky laugh.

Azriel shook his head and smacked Inu over the head. "Bad dog!" Inu gave him a look that said _what you did that for?_ "Don't you look at me in that tone of voice! Now you got the Head Mistress against you. In fact you have a lot of enemies." He sighed and shook his head.

Inu just shrugged it off. Then his stomach began to growl. "I'm hungry…"

Azriel got to his feet and extended a helping hand. "C'mon the gangs waiting for us in tactics class. Oh! We have a new addition to our class. I think you may know her." Azriel winked as he helped Inu out the bed.

Inu was puzzled. A new member to the HP class, and he knew her? He stopped caring shortly and where off to class with Dr. SubAtomic.

A/N: What is this new addition? Why does Inu know her? Should he be worried?

N/C: Brush in with fate


	4. Brush in with Fate

Debriefing4: Casefile1: A list of One

I understand that it is my job to replace the two students who were expelled from the program. It was requested of me to come up with a list, but I only have a single choice: Student #44. She had showed more skill then many of the other students. Also she is ranked one of the best in Academy. She is a hard worker and determined to be the best. That is why I think she'd be the perfect candidate for the _HP _program. Also on a side note, there is a young lady who was recently apprehended with a group of rebels. According to the reports she had demonstrated tremendous skill with a MT. I recommend that she is sent here to the Academy for training. I believe she has the potential to be some what good.

Report Submitted by: _Instructor Albion_

Chapter4:Brush in with Fate

With Inu and Azriel

The dynamic duo were walking the halls to Dr. SubAtomic's class. Azriel being as he is laughed. He knew something Inu didn't and that alone made Inu wonder. They walked the halls only to pass the staff of this hole in the ground.

"Yo, bro? I think you should down play being yourself for a bit. I mean your making some dangerous enemies, and we both know the only reason your still here is because of your combat performance only."

Inu did as he did most of the time and brushed it off, but he suddenly stopped in his tracks, and took a whiff of the air. Azriel stopped in response.

"What you smelling dog boy?"

Inu turned his head in a direction as almost to point. His usual calm demeanor was almost in shambles, as he took in another whiff of the stale air, and let out a slight whimper.

Azriel arched an eyebrow. He knew what ever Inu caught wind of was good. "What is it boy?"

Inu turn to Azriel and shot out the opposite way he had looking. "Psycho kitty!"

Azriel sighed, and shook his head before taking off after Inu. He hated to have to chase Inu because Inu was faster then himself and could run for longer periods of time. He started his walk down the path Inu had dashed off in, but as he was wonder _what could spook Inu so badly?_

About ten minutes later Azriel found Inu in the Cafeteria hiding under a table. Azriel had to drag Inu out and force him back on his way to class. Now there was only ten minutes before the next bell, but Azriel was confident they'd make it, and they did five minutes later.

Dr. SubAtomic was surprised to see that Inu had actually made it to class. He hold them to sit down, and Azriel did just that in his seat, but Inu sat down in front of SubAtomic. This angered him. This time he told him to sit in his seat, so Inu went to Dr. SubAtomic's desk and sat like a dog on his desk. He at this time had SubAtomic heated.

"No, no, NO! Sit in your own damned seat, InuAcosta!" Looked over to Inu had by this time had sat like a dog in his own seat. "Close enough, and now Inu. Who was Napoleon?"

Inu scratched his head for a second. "Dynamite, or the pastry?"

Dr. SubAtomic was ready to beat himself over the head in frustration, but was able to keep his cool as the final few seconds of class came to a close. The bell rang just in the nick of time, and he dismissed his class.

Now Azriel and Inu were heading out the door when Inu heard the familiar sound of cracking knuckles. His eyes went wide for a moment that is till he caught the scent, and relaxed. Azriel on the other hand had turned around to the new student to the HP class.

It was Emiko. She was of Asian decent and had short dark hair had a single hot pink streak. She was known around the academy to be an aggressive person, while her brother on the other was the opposite. Both were good, and together dominated the Academy tag rankings.

"So I see Inu is felling well." She sounded sarcastic and was stand with her arms crossed over her chest.

Inu by know had turned around and was smile his funny grin as he scratched his head before replying. "Well you know me. I just don't give up!"

She smirked at the remark before brushing past Inu and Azriel. "Oh and by the way there's a new student in the Academy."

Azriel of course didn't really care. He was confident that no matter who'd show up, no one could take his place as number one. Inu on the other had seemed a little shaky, but that was silence when Azriel slap upside Inu's head. Inu went forward a little and gripped his head.

"What you do that for?" Inu retorted.

"Because you idiot! You were pissing off the teacher again. Bad enough you got Albion, and the Head Mistress gunning for your, but don't get the guy who has the authorization to your AC. He could tune your AC to blow up in the middle of an exercise." Azriel took a deep breathe. "Now C'mon we need to get to Combat with Albion."

Azriel started off ahead of Inu with his hands in his pockets and only stopped when he noticed Inu was falling behind. Azriel turned to Inu and shot a look before moving on into the crowd.

Needless to say Azriel made it to class and Inu just before the bell. In this class Albion instructed them in the art of combat, but today was a little different. Albion was sitting down when be preferred to stand this was never a good thing when he had to sit down.

"Class? I'd like to introduce a new student." Albion got up and walked to the door, and took a deep breathe before opening the door. When he opened six guards walked into the room in formation around what was a person in hand cuffs.

Inu caught an eye of the person and quickly ducked under his seat in hopes of hiding. Azriel caught this in the corner of his eyes. Azriel turned to Inu as the guards separated three to each side to reveal a young lady. She was of average high with cat-like eyes, and back hair with dark blue streaks. She had a scowl on her face, and was shooting aggressive looks at anyone who'd look at her.

Azriel arched an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

Inu sat there almost shaking a little. "I know her. She's gonna kill me!"

Albion looked around the room and saw Inu hiding and smiled. "Ok class. This is the newest member to the academy. Her name is Sarah Simmz, and I have great hopes for her here. Will you saw anything Ms. Sarah?"

Sarah looked towards Albion and spat at him. She next gave a round of fingers to everyone before saying anything. "You can all get bent!" She looked over to one of the guard. "Hey, you small fry. Get these damn cuffs off me!"

Azriel after this display could under stand why Inu would want to hide, but he grabbed Inu by the collar and lifted him into view. Inu was somewhat kicking, and noticed Sarah trying to focus on his face.

Sarah pointed in anger at Inu. Her eyes went narrow like a cat's. "YOU!" She seemed to have worked herself into a frenzy.

Inu not knowing what to do waved back at her. "Sup Sarah? How you been?" This only infuriated her more. Inu gulped hard and Albion was smiling.

Albion looked over at the guards and nodded. They looked back at Albion as if he had two head. Now a nonverbal battle was being waged whether or not to let Sarah loose. In the end Albion won, and slowly the guards un-cuff her. When they were off she gripped her wrists for a second before looking over at the guard. "It's about freakin' time!" She turned her sights towards Inu, and literally pounced on him!

Inu struggled to keep her from clawing him, as no one did anything to stop them. Inu eventually lost out and Sarah had her hands firmly around his neck! For no reason he began to laugh as she strangled him. Inu started to cough as he tried to get back his breath. He looked around to see Azriel still trying to restrain Sarah and mouthed "_help me."_

Azriel didn't react quickly in fact he waited a second before pulling her off Inu. He held her kicking. Inu quickly tried to run behind something so he could catch his breath. Now everyone in the class was laughing, and Sarah was huffing and puffing.

After a bit Albion took control of his class and told Inu back to his seat. After things got settled down He had to get her a seat. Albion had Sarah stand next to him as he looked at all the available seats. He spotted one next to Inu.

"Miss Sarah take the seat next to InuAcosta. I think this would be acceptable." Albion watched as Sarah took her seat and just looked at Inu for a second. She pointed a finger at him.

"I thought you were dead you bastard!" You could see it in her eyes. "I was so happy when I heard you died…" You could see the fire in her eyes as she told him this.

Azriel arched an eyebrow in surprised and this peaked his curiosity. "So why you hate Inu?"

Sarah closed her eye and sighed. "Well he and I were in the same anti-corporation group. The two of us worked together and he just got on my nerves with that freaky laugh. It was just annoying."

Azriel looked over to Inu still wondering what was happening. "So how you died?"

Inu scratched his head and thought it over. "Well I was recruited to this program by Crest. They even arranged as so I would go missing and my MT completely demolished to the point my remains were totally incinerated."

Albion was standing before the class arms folded over his chest and right foot tapping. "Are the three of you done, as so I could go on with our review of the exercise that took place not so long ago?" Azriel nodded, Inu shook his head and Sarah had her head down and gave Albion the finger.

Albion brushed it off and went back to his lesson, or argument depending on your view of it. It wasn't too long till it sounded more like he was just yelling at Inu for all the mistakes he made. Then of course the bell rang and it was a rush out the door.

Outside the door were the security guards who had escorted Sarah in. She was compliant and let them cuff her, but she had to give them the only thing she knew how in a case such as this, and so she gave them the finger.

"Miss Sarah your next class is mechanics with the good doctor SubAtomic." Said a guard to her left as they began moving down the halls.

Sarah hated being in the Academy, but she had a choice and she choose this over prison, and now she was wondering if this was the right choice, and her angry disposition has yet to earn her any freedom.

Well they made it to mechanics and she was placed this time with the normal students. She did pretty much the same introduction as she had the last class minus the attack on Inu.

This was the class Sarah was to receive an AC form and a portable device which will store her simulator data. The AC simulators where located three doors down from Dr. SubAtomic's room. In Fact she was scheduled there next. She hated being under the weight of the administration.

"And now were going on to the art of energy conservation. It is a must! Your energy supply is what keeps your AC from being a sitting duck or even defenseless. Now you all should be familiar with Kale and his AC Vector. This is an excellent example of power and conservation. His AC uses almost all energy base weapons except for a micro missile pack and solid EO. Well it seems that his AC has limitless energy, but in fact it is a combination of low drain parts with high output generator. Now let's look at a very different kind of design. You all should know who our resident head ranker Azriel and his AC Symphony. It uses high drain parts with the FUDOH generator and the gull boosters. Now this is a good generator but it has a slow energy recovery time with his parts." He paused to pull down a chart of parts to help illustrate his point. "Now the key to Azriel's design is its weapon selection. It uses orbits and the RAIJIN blade as its energy base. It also has micro missiles, missile extensions and a high attack machine gun. Because of the recovery speed Symphony needs a quick kill. So it uses a powerful close-range assault in which it unleashes a rapid combination of its weapons. In theory an AC that can keep it's distant and survives its orbits run a good chance of victory."

Sarah had met Azriel not too long ago and didn't care how good he was supposed to be. In fact she cared not to be here. She rather be anywhere then listen Dr. SubAtomic drone on. She was just looking around the room. She was checking out the competition more or less and concluded that they all weren't worth her time.

Sarah ten minutes later was fight off sleep as Dr. SubAtomic tried to explain the mechanics of a generator and how condenser and caloric value can diversely effect the out come in battle. She was ready to rip her ears off her head when the bell rang.

Sarah was met by the guards and moved to the simulator room a couple doors down. She was un-cuffed and let into the room. There was a lady at the desk by the door and man by another door towards the back. The lady had auburn hair and light eyes. She was sitting behind the desk tapping a pen and holding a clip board.

Sarah figured that she had to sign herself in, which she did. Now she head towards the man who was an older man with grey patches along the sides of his head. He looked at Sarah with a hand extended.

"AC portable drive and ID please." Sarah was confused and didn't understand and the man could see she didn't. "Let me guess you are new here?" She nodded. "Hold on and I'll get you a drive and see about your ID." The man went behind the desk and started typing on a monitor. He printed out a card and had the drive in hand. He handed it to her. "Your ID is HP-07, and the drive is where you'll store all simulator data and it will act as a blue print for your AC. Now follow me through this door."

He opened to door to a dimly lit room with six pod things in the center with cables in every direction. He walked her to one pod and looked around. He knocked on a pod and it opened up to reveal a student. "Hey Nixie. Could you walk her through this? It's her first time here." Nixie nodded and the man left.

Nixie was slightly taller than Sarah and she had short white hair. Her eyes were full of life and the color was a soft grey. She looked over Sarah before getting out the simulator.

"Hi! I'm Nixie, oh and I'm the second best AC designer and mechanic. I'll help you get the best design. Take a seat."

Sarah was in slight shock at how perky Nixie was. She didn't want help but she sat down where Nixie told her to. She looked at the set up and some of the controls looked familiar to her. Nixie stood over Sarah and point to a port for the drive.

"Please put your drive in there, and we'll get started ok?" Sarah nodded and they started the process. "Select a leg type, then select weight class, and finally input a name for your AC.

Sarah selected bipedal, mid-light, and she named her AC Gato. Then Nixie started to play around with some of the parts till her AC had a HORNET head, the EO light weight core E2, LEMAR2 arms COURGAR2 legs and the BIRDIE boosters. The weapons were a GAST AST rifle on the left arm and a high attack machine gun on the right. She had on her back one HYDRA2 multi-missile pack and five usage extension missile and MEDUSA2 decoys. The AC had a navy blue base color with hot pink detail and everything else was black.

"Well I think this is some of the best work I've done in a while." Nixie exclaimed once she finished the part tuning and optional part selecting. "I'll take this up to the AC shop and get the mechanics to start on the construction on your AC Gato, ok?" Sarah nodded no sure what was happening anymore. Nixie reached over and took the drive leaving Sarah to run test with the design.

About a half hour later Sarah was still in the simulator practicing with a grin on her face as she ran the AC simulator with some of the other students who had come and gone. She was now 23 and 0. It looked like no one could stop her till she lost the match she was in. She was heated and had to know who it was.

She got out of her simulator and knocked on simulator No.1 and was ready to bust some heads when Azriel came out of the simulator as if he had done nothing. He walked alongside Sarah and said. "Better luck next time." Then walked out of the room, like he was all big and bad.

A/N: What will happen next? Why did Albion want Sarah in the program, and why is Azriel the so good? Can anyone beat him?

N/C: The Crimson Wolf vs. the Blue Wolf


	5. The Crimson Wolf vs The Blue Wolf

Debriefing5: Casefile1: The Wolf Pack

It has come to my attention that a student is rising in the ranks. He is also one of the most fearsome pilots in the Academy since the expulsion of _HP-05 _and _Hp-06. _His ID is #24. (Adolfo) He is always seen in the company of #51. (Heloise) These two plus _HP-03 (_InuAcosta) are referred to as the Wolf Pack. This is because of their personal emblems. #24 has a crimson wolf head with a scar over the left eye. #51's emblem is that of a left profile of a white wolf with a gray lotus at the forehead, and _HP-03 _has an emblem of a steel blue with a white crescent below the ear of a wolf's head in the right profile position. #24 and _HP-03 _in a heated rivalry, there record stands at 1-1-1.

Report Submitted by: _Instructor Albion_

Chapter5: The Crimson Wolf vs. the Blue Wolf

On this Monday morning all students were asked to gather at L-3 around the arena at 5:20a.m. for the weekly arena schedule, and to hold a match between two of the instructors. All the students didn't want to come but since it was mandatory most tried to get there.

The main Arena on the L-3 floor was a large dome that was covered in a transparency of thick protective glass for viewing and seating area around it and of course a large screen for people to get a better view of the action.

It was about 5:20 before most of the students were able to reach L-3. It seem that the elevator was on the frits and everyone had to hop a ride on a transport bus to be shuttled on up to L-3, but two student made it on time the two were Adolfo and Heloise.

Adolfo was of an average height. His hair was a crimson red spiked up and over his left eye was a scar. His eyes were a cold blue, and he sat in his seat cross legged and his arms folded on his knee, and in his hands was a silver chain that had a crescent moon on it.

Adolfo was alone until Azriel sat beside him. He looked Azriel's way before returning his sight to the arena.

"You know Adolfo, you owe me." Azriel said relaxing in his seat.

Adolfo looked Azriel's way with a puzzled look. "What you mean?"

Azriel scratched his head for a second. "The designs you and Heloise stole from me. You know the ones you and her pilot." This caught Adolfo's attention. "You thought I wouldn't notice?"

Adolfo shook his head. "Nah, but I needed something with kick, and you left the plans in Dr. SubAtomic's room. So I took them with no regret, beside-" He paused to run his finger over the scar running along his eye. "He needs to pay for what he did to me."

Azriel shook his head. "Its not Inu's fault. The two of you went for the kill and he walked away unharmed. If I remember correctly that match ended as a draw."

Adolfo didn't want to hear it. All he cared about was settling his and Inu's score. Nothing else mattered. "So what do you want Mr. Conductor?"

Azriel stood up and brushed his pants off. "Nothing yet, Crimson Wolf." He started to walk off but stopped suddenly. "Oh, and don't call me that. I hate being called a Conductor. It sounds sinister." After his words he just walked off to take a new seat.

Adolfo sat there in his seat thinking about what he and Azriel had discussed. He though about Azriel's nickname "_Conductor._" Azriel had his hands in so much that some could say he ran the Academy. Azriel had been known to disappear for days on end and no one knows what he does in that time.

Adolfo was glazed over and didn't noticed as Heloise a tall pale girl with long flowing white hair and soft gray eyes. She sat down and rested her chin on Aldofo's shoulder. He didn't notice her till she blew into his ear.

Adolfo jumped a little. "Hey? What ya do that for?"

Heloise looked up and stroked her chin. "Nothing, just wanting to see if you were in."

Adolfo had always been puzzled by Heloise, because she was strange. She was quiet, kept to herself, and always seemed off in the distance when she talked to anyone. Aldofo wouldn't have ever got to know Heloise if it hadn't been for the accident. She was assigned to the Medical ward for training and she was his nurse.

30 minutes later

30 minutes later all the student had gathered and it was almost time for the match to begin. Azriel and Inu had gotten a pair of seats in the far back of the arena. He sat there in almost complete silence.

"You know something Inu?"

Inu had pasted on his face a look of confusion. "What bro?"

"You and Adolfo. He really wants to settle the score. How bout you?"

Inu looked around as people took seats around him before answering. "I don't care. It doesn't bother me. I'd take him on now if I had too."

Azriel turned his attention as the arena floor became alive as the combatants' AC emerged from the floor.

"So bro who you think is gunna win?" Inu asked as Ablion's AC Juggernaut emerged.

AC juggernaut was a heavy Humanoid type equipped with a mid-weight solid EO core and LIROS arms supported on the JACKEL2 legs with QUEEN Head and had high booster power boosters. The AC had on its left shoulder a triple missile pack and on the other was SEIREN2 radar. It had vertical missile extensions. On the right arm was a basic Laser Rifle and on the other hand a standard Bazooka.

The color of Juggernaut was mostly black except for the joints that were white and the detail an aquamarine color. Its right arm was the only exception because the colors were reversed.

Albion's AC was a design that specialized in attack, but was mobile enough to keep up with most average speed ACs. Albion AC looked as its reputation had said it to be, a monster.

Next to emerge was SubAtomic's AC Atom Smasher. The AC was completely electric blue with a bright lime colored eye. His AC was a Reverse joint using the legs with the second highest weight load. It had the SEE head and the lowest energy drain arms. The core was The E2 light weight EO core, and he used the BIRDIE2 boosters. It had the SKULL2 right arm dual laser rifle and on the left was also a dual laser rifle. On its back was a HARPY orbit pack and on the other shoulder was a LAGOON rail gun, and the thing that was different was the extensions. They were large and spiral in shape.

Azriel took a look at Juggernaut and shook his head. "No I think Sub got this one." Azriel began to rise out of his seat.

"What you mean?" With a confused look on his face. Azriel sat back down before explaining it to Inu.

"It's simple. First Inu what kind of weapons does Dr. Sub use?"

Inu thought hard about it, but could think of an answer. He looked over to Azriel looking confused, and Azriel sighed. In reaction Inu's hands shot out to protect himself. "Don't hurt Inu!"

Azriel sighed again. "I'm not going to hit you. Dr. Sub uses an almost completely energy base weapons system. His AC would normal be unable to support those kinds of weapons on the fly. So Albion who uses a largely solid weapon system has the advantage in weapon selection, but Dr. Sub's AC has greater mobility and that would normally be a huge factor, but it falls back down to the weapons Dr. Sub uses. To skip a lecture those extensions are supplement generators of a high output kind. Basically those generators give off more energy then his main generator. Those extensions with supplement his generator giving his AC far more energy then it could every use, a virtually limitless amount of energy that could be used for Dr. Sub weapons. The down side is that it produces a lot of heat, and if the AC overheats the extensions would shut off till the AC exterior temp drops to a moderate temp."

Inu looked more confused and he scratched his head. "Inu head hurts too many big words."

Azriel shook his head. "Just watch the match."

Dr. SubAtomic and Instructor Albion were awaiting the signal to begin. Albion was ecstatic. This was the first AC match he's had in years and he so missed his Arena days. He was ready to blast Dr. Sub and his chicken AC into next week. Dr. SubAtomic on the other had been going through his final checklist.

"Eve are the supplementary generators active?"

Eve is the name of a combat AI designed by Dr. SubAtomic because his personal piloting skills were a little less then average, but with Eve by his side he was as good as any B rank Raven, of Course Albion was an Aclass Raven.

"All system are in the Green Dr. SubAtomic. Atom Smasher is operating at desired capacity."

Dr. SubAtomic nodded and braced himself for the match to begin. He had all his faith in his machine, and he calculated as many variables that would affect the outcome of the match and the odds were in his favor.

Albion and SubAtomic were given the green light and Albion was aggressive off the bat. He switched to his triple missiles with vertical missile extensions, and EO. He didn't move as he launched his missiles swarm.

SubAtomic on the other hand didn't attack at all, and he evaded most of the missiles easily enough, and he had no worries about running out of energy anytime soon thanks to some major help from his combat AI Eve.

Albion decided to become more aggressive and started to close in on the airborne AC and started to fire with its left arm bazooka. It seemed that Albion had this in the bag till SubAtomic startedhis counter attack.

SubAtomic let loose a series of orbits along with activating his EO, and supplemented that with fire from his left arm dual rifle. Now Albion's AC was more then capable of taking a few hits, and since his he was on the offensive defensive. He just kept up his firing pace. SubAtomic was managing to evade the bazooka, but was now taking hits from the triple missiles.

SubAtomic wanted to speed things up and switched to his railgun and Started to fire the high-speed rounds. After two shots Albion's AC Juggernaut was overheating as the AP started to drop fast. He was out of energy and a sitting duck!

SubAtomic made the switch to the SKULL2 and began to descend as he blasted Juggernaut relentlessly. It was a decision made by the judge to call the match and declare Dr. SubAtomic the victor.

Inu sat in his seat at amazement. Azriel had been correct on saying Albion would lose. He didn't think any one AC could use so much energy with out the AC having to recharge.

Azriel on the other hand felt a bit disappointed. He had expected a closer match then it had been. "That was stupid. It was not fare for Sub to use those extensions. They aren't even finish, nor have they been test till now in actual combat."

Inu looked over to as with his head tilt to the right slightly confused. "What? How do you know?"

Azriel had a sly grin as he answered. "Because I help build, test, and developed those."

Inu shook his head and turned his attention back to the arena floor where Albion's AC was be hauled out of the Arena and to the garage. Then the Head Mistresses voice came of the PA system.

"That was a good match, but back to business. There will be two ranked Arena matches and 3 unranked this week. First tomorrow will be a ranked ladder between Adolfo…"

In the stand Aldofo was praying he'd be paired up with Inu, as so he could finally settle the score and put the mutt in his place under his heel.

"And Hiroshi."

Adolfo jumped out of his seat in frustration. "I'm beating down that mutt one way or another. Its time I stop waiting for a chance and make one!" Heloise briefly looked up at Adolfo and dragged him back to his seat and shushed him.

Later that Day

"InuAcosta? INUACOSTA! Wake up!" It had turned out that Inu had fell asleep while Albion was lecturing them, and his snoring was disrupting the class. "Ms. Sarah could you please?" Sarah nodded gleefully and swiftly grasped Inu's throat firmly and started to ring his neck.

This got Inu to spring to life gasping for air. He tried hard to say something along the line of "_Psycho Kitty!_" He started to laugh his annoying jackal like laugh, but though she herself was enjoying herself, she had to let go.

Sarah released her grip and Inu began gasping for air. Albion too enjoyment in the suffering of Inu and everyone one knew it.

"Lets get back on subject. The topic was overheating and the problems it causes. We were on point number three. Heavy weights though able to carry more weight are slower and without energy are almost helpless as my match with that cheater SubAtomic. He is a cheater for using both generator extensions and a combat AI."

Albion's ranting went on for a while and it all became a more and more dull. The actual learning part was dead and Albion was getting obsessive about his loss, but to their luck the bell rang and everyone was off.

Azriel was quick to get out of the class, and Inu was curious about the rush, and so Inu stalked Azriel in the shadows. Azriel had moved to the elevators leading down to storage before Azriel caught on to Inu.

Azriel turned a corner and waited till Inu was in sight. He jumped out an confronted Inu on his little stalking.

"You know you shouldn't be down here." Azriel said as he crossed his arms waiting for a reply.

Inu shook his head trying to think of something but noticed he was drawing a blank. "Well you disappear now and then, and I wanted to know where you go."

Azriel sighed. "It's top secret, but I'll be back in a couple of days,also in the mean time try not and get into too much trouble while I'm away, cause I'm not gonna be there to bale you out."

Inu nodded. "Ok I'll try but no promises."

Azriel nodded and started to walk towards the elevator and stopped. "Oh, and by the way. Adolfo is looking for ya." Azriel then went to the elevator punched in some numbers and flashed his ID before descending into the depth of the restricted area.

Inu went on his way up to the garage. It was his scheduled time for him to practice. He was scheduled for a survival test. The idea of the test was to see how long he can last before his AP drops to 0, and to see how many MTs he could destroy. This test was in a group of twos. It was Inu and Adolfo.

Adolfo was waiting by Inu's AC, leaning against the railing. "Your late…"

Inu looked around but couldn't find the time. "I'm here now Addy."

Adolfo's eye twitched, and he almost lost his cool. "Don't call me Addy, and you're more then an hour late. I'm already done. My time was 20 min with 100 MTs destroyed. I now hold the record, but on to more urgent business."

Inu arched an eyebrow. "Business? What business Addy?"

On Adolfo's forehead a single vein was bulging. "That's enough! My name is Adolfo, and I am the Crimson Wolf! Not ADDY!" He was huffing, and all eyes were on him, he regained his composure and went on. "I challenge you tonight at midnight. A battle between ACs, out of the boundaries in the desert."

Inu was slightly shocked by Adolfo's challenge. "How are we suppose to get our ACs out of the Garage without being noticed?"

Adolfo shook his head. "Don't worry. I got it covered. Just be here by 11:45p.m."

Inu thought about it for about a half second before agreeing to this unauthorized excursion, now it hit him what could happen. There was no safety of the academys many precautions. He could very well lose his life! Now he wished he could get in contact with Azriel for some of his "_wisdom._" Which was a small lecture and a slap upside Inu's head.

11:30p.m. at the AC Garage

Inu had made it to the AC garage with no troubles at all. He had made it there early and could see security walkabout the long rows of ACs. He had to wait fifteen minutes before Adolfo would somehow get there ACs out of the Academy.

Inu because he was early he did what he did when he had free time. He started to bring the portable gaming device he had in his pocket next to his chopstick. The reason he carried chopsticks on his person at all times no one was sure, and so he found a spot were he wouldn't be noticed and started to play his game. He did so joyfully for fifteen minutes and would have most likely have continued playing till someone had crept up behind.

The silhouette of the figure descended on Inu with little less then lightning speeds. He was caught off guard and was now being held from what he could tell to be a female, which he considered a plus. So now he was at the mercy of a stranger, and he was none too pleased about, but then it struck him. She was hiding him.

Inu Finally looked up to see familiar white hair, and knew that she was the person always seen in the company of Adolfo. Heloise looked down and noticed Inu had stopped his attempt to struggle.

"Keep it down. I'm going to cause a distraction." As she said this Inu was thinking '_this aint a bad view. Please take your time._'Inu nodded and she released him. He sat on the floor like how you'd expect a dog too, and waited for Heloise to cause this distraction so he could hop in his AC and get moving.

Heloise began to make her way to the nearest AC. It just so happened to be Dr. SubAtomic's. She was quick to slip past the guards and was only noticed after she was in distance of the Atom Smasher. The guards began to vacate their posts and swarm in the location of Heloise and Atom Smasher. It was too late. By the time they were there she had already got Atom Smasher moving.

Heloise had started a little mayhem, and was stomping on containers and tacking pot shots on the wall and other ACs. This was the distraction that Inu needed to sneak away before the security MTs on the upper levels descend to subdue the rampaging AC.

Inu made it to his AC Hanyou in no time at all. He was starting it up, and was waiting for Heloise to clear out the guard MTs that were coming there way. Hanyou was now with its full set up. It used the EYE head mid-weight solid EO core one of the lighter mid-weight arms on low mobility high shell defense legs. It was Equipped with the PIXIE3 machine run, and left arm grenade rifle. On his back was the KARURA micro missile pack with FUNI micro missile extensions, and SIREN2 radar. His AC was equipped with the BIRDIE2.

Hanyou's set up was simple just like Inu's style of battle. Inu's strategy was to fire micro missiles with grenade shots, and use his EO. His strategy would switch to him using only the machine gun, grenade and EO once he was out of missiles. He'd hop around just barely getting airborne to launch is attack. Though his attacks were easy to see coming, his missiles were the biggest problem. There was almost too many to avoid without the right timing.

The MTs enter the room and Heloise began to engage each one. Heloise unlike Dr. SubAtomic didn't bother turning on the AI, and if fact disliked the idea of an AI doing most of her fighting.

Heloise took advantage of the small size of the room and stood almost in front of the door and opened fire on the MTs that opened the door. The MTs were AI piloted and so she took pleasure in blasting them with as many weapons as she should.

Inu was glad he didn't have to battle against her. She was looking more and more mentally unstable for each MT the entered the room. Then Inu opportunity came and he boosted past Heloise as she destroyed her ninth MT.

Inu was in the corridors of the inner structure and realized there was a freight elevator to the surface in the garage he had just left. He was too lazing to turn around and head back, and he knew Heloise would open fire on him as soon as the door opened, so he felt safer going the long way up. He had to pass through the checkpoints between each of the 4 levels ahead of him. He would have to fight off the much tougher guard MTs at each of these check points.

Inu was approaching the first checkpoint leaving L-5. His MT opponents were heavy quads with grenade ammunition. The automated checkpoint sent out its usual message.

"Please come to a complete stop before passing this checkpoint. Resistance will be met by force, and thank you. Have a nice day."

Inu didn't bother with it and didn't slow his pace, and so he saw grenades barreling at him. He didn't have room to evade them and instead interested them with a volley of Machine gun ammo.

Inu was closing in on the two MTs that were trying to destroy him and begun firing his grenade rifle in conjunction with machine gun fire. He dispatched the two MTs with minimal effort and was on his way to the next checkpoint located in L-4.

Inu cleared checkpoint after checkpoint, and his AC was starting to show signs of stress, and he was almost out of grenade ammo. His machine gun was down to 279, and his AP was roughly 52 percentremaining, but the up was that he still had all his missiles and EO ammo.

In had made it to the surface and was on his way into the desert. He was eager to get this settled and go to bed. He felt a "_stomach virus_" coming on, or that would be his excuse for not showing up for classes.

He was reaching the appointed stage of the battle when a shot was fired at the foot of Hanyou. Inu looked around and saw him. Inu saw Adolfo's new AC Zenith.

Zenith was crimson color AC lined with black, and had a lime green detail color. Zenith had the QUEEN head, and the E2 EO core. The arms were the high accuracy, high shell, and high energy LEMUR2 arms. Zenith was on high mobility mid-weight legs the DINGO2. In the left hand was the high heat handgun and in the right was the GAST rifle. On its shoulder was a dual missile pack, and missile extensions five use only though. The AC's boosters were that of the GULL.

Inu and Hanyou were staring down Adolfo and Zenith. Inu at that point made the assumption that the AC wasn't any good. To him it looked ill equipped, and weak on the offensive.

"Hi Addy!" Inu had opened communications with Adolfo.

Adolfo hated being called Addy and this only fueled his rage. He was ready to tear Inu to shreds. "Lets begin?"

Inu replied with a swarming shot of missile that didn't catch Adolfo by surprise. Zenith took to the air and made a quick C movement and successfully evaded all of Inu's missiles.

Inu Began boosting along the ground when there was a sudden explosion under him. The Hanyou was thrown off balance and this is were things got fuzzy. Zenith started to deploy high level ECM that had knocked out Inu's radar and his lock system had troubles maintaining alock.

Then out of nowhere Inu was hit by eight missile on the Hanyou's left side making it wobble to the right which forced him on a mine that had exploded.

Inu was beginning to grasp why Adolfo wanted to fight under the full moon here beyond the Academy boundaries. This was the location of the legendary mine field that was set up as a defensive measure to protect the Academy from ground units.

Zenith was ruthless. He continued to deploy ECM and firing missiles. The Hanyou's exterior temperature was rising and the meant the same for the interior if this kept up. Then Adolfo switched weapons and started his vicious attack of rifle, handgun, and EO fire.

Adolfo was forcing Hanyou in mine after mine, and his AC was giving in to the stress. Then it happened. The Hanyou was too damaged to continue, but Adolfo contined to attack now blowing off the limbs.

Dawn came with Zenith stood with one foot on top of the Core of the demolished Hanyou. Its parts scattered about as testament to the battle the night before. As the sun rose over the horizon the AC Zenith emanated a red glow. It was appearnt now that Adolfo had settled the score.

N/C: Double A not just batteries


	6. Double A not just Batteries

Debriefing6: Casefile1: In reference to the unauthorized battle that took place

You may or may have not heard of the mishap that occurred recently. If not then let me open on the details. First the student #51 had stole Dr. SubAtomic's AC Atom Smasher from the AC garage and proceeded to rampage from that position. The damages she caused are anything but minimal. Also the ACs Zenith and Hanyou were removed from the garage. The remains of AC Hanyou were later discovered in the mine field area. The pilot HP-03 was recovered virtually unharmed though his AC was totaled, but we'll progress to the pilot #24 whole had also been found at the site. He was detained at the spot and his AC privileges revoked along with HP-03 and #51. It is my opinion that the students should be expelled from the program.

Report submitted by: _Instructor Albion _

Debriefing6: Casefile2: Background of possible Raven's to hire

It has come to my attention that some of the students are becoming lazy in there work. I propose that a High ranked Raven be employed. The selections below are ranked from 2-7 in no particular order. I believe pitting each of the students against one of these pilots will light a fire under them and show them just how a real Raven fights.

Name: Christian E. Arebra

AC: Phantom Rose

Rank: 3

Info: A highly skilled Sniper, who boasts a very respectable mission success of 96. His AC is designed to handle the ever changing world of combat, and the arena. His AC uses an energy base sniper rifle, and on its back is a chain gun, and dual missile pack with FUNI extensions. He Mid-weight Humanoid AC is both very mobile and versatile.

Name: Za'Afiel Ark

AC: Zodiac

Rank: 2

Info: A surprisingly gifted pilot. He pilots a mid-weight Humanoid AC. Its set up allows it to punish those who would take him lightly. He is know to get the job done at any coast, and is usually a crowd favorite for his impressive performances. His AC uses a right arm Karasawa rifle and ELF2 blade. On its back are a light-weight grenade launcher, and a HYDRA multi missile pack. It uses MORAY missile interceptor extensions.

Name: Ray

AC: Monarch

Rank: 6

Info: A man of chivalry in battle. He is best known for firing 5 warning shots before going into an overwhelming display of firepower. He believes in strange values, but none the less he manages to show how tough he is in the heat of battle. His AC is a mid-weight Humanoid equipped with the SHADE right arm energy rifle, and on the left is a grenade rifle. On its back are heavy linear cannon, and on the other shoulder is the small missile pack with rapid lock capabilities NYMPHE, and low ammo light weight missile extensions.

Name: Fem "Slugga"

AC: Spread Eagle

Rank: 4

Info: She uses a highly mobile heavy humanoid AC equipped with multiple spread weaponry. Her combat style is described as aggressively quick. She uses her AC to the peak of its performance, and this strategy has served her well as her rank proves. Her AC weapons are: A right arm heavy spread bazooka,left arm high power shotgun, left shoulder SPHINX triple rockets, and light slug gun on the right. She uses side shielding extensions.

Name: Boomer

AC: B-Day

Rank: 7

Info: She pilots a reverse joint AC with Large missile arms, with a back mounted chain gun, and stealth extensions. She is described as _easily amused_. She loves explosions hence the nickname _Boomer. _Her piloting skills are consider to be average at best, but with her extensions and mobility she makes short work with even some of the best.

Report submitted by: _Instructor Albion _

Chapter6: Double A not just Batteries 

It had been a week since Inu's AC was totaled and Azriel managed to be put in charge of Inu's AC repair, but Azriel had refused to let Inu watch his AC's reconstruction. It was also the week the Academy had gotten new parts in.

Azriel emerged from the garage in an Academy mechanic get up. He had spot of grease and oil all over his face, and a towel in hand. "Hey Inu?"

Inu was sitting outside the garage waiting for the work of the day to be finished as so he could get caught up. "Yea bro?"

Azriel took a step towards a wall and started to leaning against it as he cleaned his hands. "I'm sorry to tell you this but the Hanyou is completely out of it. It was better to start over."

Inu went large eyed. "What you do?"

Azriel shook his head. "Its not that simple. I redesigned your AC. It is no longer the Hanyou but something new. Its new name is Hailstrum, and thanks to some of the new parts its more powerful, and has higher defense value. Its weapons are the same except for its right arm weapon. It now has a AST Linear rifle on the left arm, and it arms are LIMAR2, plus the legs had to be switched out to…" Azriel sighed for what he was about to say. "The elf shoe legs, as you so commonly put it."

Inu was unsure what to think of his new AC. He would only be able to decide once he had tested it, but he always was resistant to change.

Else where in the Academy

Arebra and Arious were sitting around in the library. It was an off day for everyone, and there was little to do. Arebra always found ways to amuse herself, mainly with her friend Arious.

Arious was a bit energetic and if she stood still too long she would erupt in frustration. To say the least her specialties didn't lay in the art of gathering Intel or other things that required patients. That is why she is only ranked 4th. In fact people bested her only on the ability to out muscle her AC. Her AC brought a mesh of powerful weapons.

"Arebra?" Arious said as she began to fidget in a complaining tone. "Do we have sit here today? We could've gone with of the people that went to that nearby city." Arebra pushed up her glasses and went back to her planning.

Arebra had requested a ranked match against Azriel and was planning out a strategy based on Azriel's past battle. It was tough going. Azriel never stuck with the same AC for long and his latest design has yet to be put to test in combat. The only thing she knew for a fact was that Azriel would use Oribit units.

Then she heard a familiar voice of a man. "Lil' sis?" The sound of this voice sent shivers up and down her spine. She arched her shoulders to help hide her face and Arious took notice. Arious took a look toward the direction of the voice.

In the entrance of the hallway was a tall young man. He had short unkempt brown hair, and his eyes were just like Arebra's. He had facial hair as if he hadn't shaved for a week. He wore a brown hoody with a rose and thorns on the chest, and he wore dark baggy pants and boots. His hands were in his pockets and he at a smug look. Arious could tell the this guy and Arebra were related and that they were opposites. Arebra was most of the time very well kempt, and this guy look so much different.

The guy walked up behind Arebra and patted her on the head. "Well I sis."

Arebra tried hard not to notice him, but Arious was looking dead at him. "Who are you?"

The guy pointed at himself and Arious nodded. "My name is Arebra, or maybe I should tell you my first name. It its total I am called Christian E. Arebra, but Christian if you will."

Arious blinked for a second. "Arebra? Why is his last name Arebra?"

Christian took the liberty on himself to answer. "I guess she is like myself. As a Raven I am known as Hot Shot Arebra. I hailed as current best Sniper at the Ark. My sis Kris, must have done the same upon coming here."

Arious figured that the two had to be related. They talked similar and he carried himself in a similar manner. "What? Kris?"

Arebra turned red and raised a finger towards her mouth and shushed Arious. "I hate being called that! I'm just Arebra. My first name is not important." She looked up towards her brother. "What are_ you _doing here Christian."

Christian scratched the right side of his face. "I'm here on assignment. Crest hired me and another Raven who should be here somewhere…" Arebra glared at him and he went back on topic. "I'm here with another Raven to put you and company through the ringer. In other words we are here to take you all down in the Arena. I was paid 100,000 credits up front and I get an extra bonus for each ranker I beat, and an additional depending on the rank." He had a big grin across his face.

Arebra shook her head. "And why would Crest do that? Don't they think were good enough?" Arious nodded in agreement.

Christian with his grin just had to explain. "Its cause they think your slaking off. Where here to beak you all of that habit." Christian proceeded to take a seat with Arebra and Arious.

Arious asked question after question about Arebra, and Christian would tell story after story of their youth. This on the other hand was embarrassing to Arebra. She had a habit of keeping to herself, and didn't won't people to know.

Else Where in the Academy

Azriel had disappeared again, and Inu still wanted to see what Azriel did, and who did he worked with. Inu was now in the cafeteria seating by himself with a bowl of Ramen. He was contently pouring the noodles down his throat still scolding hot.

"Man that is too hardcore." Said a voice from behind Inu. Inu turned to see some guy he had never seen before.

He was just as tall as Inu andasfar as he could tell. He had spiked brown hair and wore an orange jacket with a black stripe running the length of the arms. His eyes were hazel and he had a rather stern look.

At first Inu thought the person looked like a new instructor then he noticed two strange things. The first was the emblem on his left shoulder. It was a sand stone ring with the twelve signs of the zodiac around it, and in the center was a odd symbol. On the other shoulder was the mark of Raven's Ark.

"Nope. Ya get used to it." Inu said shrugging. "Who are you?"

The guy smirked a familiar smirk, or at least it was familiar to Inu. "My name is Za'Afiel Ark, and I am the rising star of the Raven's Ark Arena. Who are you?"

"I is Inu, InuAcosta." In extended his hand but Za'Afiel look at Inu's hand like it had the plague. Inu looked back at his and noticed a loose noodle. He slurped it up and tried again. Again he got the same response. "Wha'cha doin' here Mr. Raven?"

Za'Afiel looked up and turned his head and looked around. "I'm here to take you all out in the Arena, oh and have you seen my cousin?"

Inu tilted his head. "Cousin? Who that is?"

Za'Afiel shook his head. "His name is Azriel Ark. So have you seen that runt?"

Inu was slightly shocked by the runt comment. "You mean Mr. Number One? Azriel the top ranker. I never heard him called a runt before."

Za'Afiel sat down. "Well let me explain. The Ark family have been Ravens for a few generations by now, and it has worked like this. One member would become a Raven while selected other members would be AC mechanics. Az's dad was a Raven. By the way we called him Az. The point is that all of the younger members are trained to pilot and maintain ACs. How the Raven is selected is in a tournament. I won and Az was suppose to be a mechanic, but he refused to let it be. My father runs the Garage and when Crest requested Az for a special training program he accepted, but I don't think he has what it takes to be a Raven. He's too weak." Inu had lost his attention about halfway through and didn't care anymore, but he nodded all the same.

With Azriel

"I think were almost done with this Nixie." It was Azriel's voice and he was stand beneath what was a stand and along it were frame for the early stage of development for ACs.

"Yeah these three ACs are gunna be like so great." Nixie said in reply.

Dr. SubAtomic was working at a terminal reviewing blue prints. "So Rhapsody, Artimus, and Odin are ready for construction. We need to hurry this up. Crest wants these ACs operational in one month's time."

There was a scramble of scientists and mechanics. Each took up a terminal on what appeared to be an assembly line. They began their work with great haste, but Azriel had decided on taking a breather.

He stood in the entry way to the lab/hanger area. "I can't believe it. The ultimate AI ACs. Rhapsody my creation. I can't wait to see you in action. A masterpiece if I do say so myself." He looked up in a daze and went back to work.

N/C: The Road to Glory


	7. The Road to Glory

A/N: Hope you enjoy the chpt, and without further delay chapter7

Debriefing7:Casefile1:

This is regards to the progress of the Raven's hired by Crest. To be honest the two have ascended through the lower ranks quickly as to be expected. Both Ravens have managed to boost productivity since there arrival only a few weeks ago, but it is not that the two had it easy all the way. Some students in the lower ranks showed real promise. One such ranker is the relatively new _HP-07. _She put on a spectacular bought, which was to be expected also. Now as they broke through to the rankers of 15-10 things seemed to slow. In fact _#55 _(Hiroshi) prove to last the longest. Another was _#24 _(Adolfo) he came the closest to a win.

Report submitted by: _Instructor Albion_

Unknown Report: The following is a list of pilots and their ACs to be cautious of.

Fefnir: He and his mobile humanoid pyro-type AC "Infernos" use a combination of high heat weapons and high level ECMs to make things difficult for any opponent. Likes to engage targets at close range.

Fenrir: Younger brother of Fefnir who also pilots a pyro-type AC. His AC is named "Torch" Using high heat missiles as a means of overheating a target, also uses some of his brother's favorite weapons like flamethrower, and napalm rockets. Fenrir's AC is usually prefers to fight at a distance with missiles and rockets.

Avalon: She uses an all energy base tank called "Oberon" and usual never takes into the air due to the fact that her generator is not suited for this, but its charge is quick allowing multiple energy shots in quick succession without worry.

Gainer: He loves linear weaponry, and as such his AC is named "Linear." He uses the high mobility of his AC to circle a target as he uses his linear rounds to cause thermal stress and in thus making the battle move quickly in his favor.

Report Submitted by: Advanced Scouting Party

Chapter7: The Road to Glory

"_To the victor gulls the spoils._" This is a saying that was true to Za'Afiel as of anyone around him. He was described as over confident, arrogant, and a jerk, but though it was true. Most everyone had to admire his skills and that was something Azriel did. He has always been in his cousin's shadow. Always number two, as a pilot, and that was what the mattered to family. Azriel was to go to the Academy only to better his skills with ACs, but in a place were he was able to make a new start no one worked harder then Azriel, and in the end he was number one, but with the sudden appearance of Za'Afiel, Azriel became afraid of losing all that he had worked so hard to obtain. He knew that if Za'Afiel wins in there upcoming match, which Azriel was positive that no one could stop his dominance over the other ranker as he came up the ranks. If Za'Afiel won it would only prove to him that he wasn't worth the Academy's time and he would pack up and head back home.

"_The scarlet sky breathes life into the day to come_." A symbolic and poetic meaning for what seem to be Arebra's life growing up in the shadow of her brother Christian. Another one of those Raven families, with a personal emblem involving a red rose. This was the symbol of the family for like a rose they could be dangerous. Christian was admired for his composure in any combat condition. He was by nature a calm and relaxed person, but he was always pushing himself. This is why he is the "_Phantom Rose_" for the family, a title given to only the very best in the family. Arebra had been selected to the Academy because of her family name and when she got there she did what every member of her family does when they enter an AC. She dropped her first name and became simply Arebra. Her AC is the Phantom Cell, a symbol of the pressure on her to be the best. Phantom because she feels as though like a ghost is never seen, and Cell because she feels like a prisoner in her brother's shadow. Though her family isn't nearly as critical as the Ark family she feels an obligation to take down her brother.

Late one night outside the Academy

Two AC transport copters carrying four ACs were approaching the Academy from the north. The AC transports dropped the ACs past the minefield and towards the edge of the sensors, but in range for the energy batteries.

The first was a mid-weight quad. It was equipped with a verity of linear weaponry. It had linear cannon arms and on its back was a heavy linear cannon capable of a quick 5 shot bursts. It also had energy extentions. On its other shoulder was SIREN3 radar. Its core was lightweight high output overboost core. Its legs were the LIZARD quad legs, and BIRDIE boosters. The AC itself was white and gray with light blue details.

The second was a green and gold tank. It was supported on high weight load capacity. It used a heavy weight core with the highest weight load. It used LEMUR arms and the SPIDER head. On its back were dual shoulder plasma cannon, and in its left arm was a KARASAWA rifle and on its right arm was an ORGE plasma rifle it also had energy extensions.

The next AC was a mid-weight humanoid. It had a camouflage coloring of red, yellow and orange. It gave the effect of it being on fire. It used low energy drain arms and light weight solid EO core. It used the CICADA2 head. All of which was supported on mid-weight mid-capacity legs. In its right arm was a flamethrower and on its left was a Napalm rocket launcher. On its left shoulder was a ground torpedo pack and it also had the matching extensions. On its right was high heat mid sized rocket pack with low ammo.

The last to drop was an AC similar to the previous in color. It used the CRONUS core and LEMUR2 arms EYE head and COUGAR legs. On its back was dual shoulder missile pack with GAR missile extensions. Its left arm had napalm rockets and on the left was a PIXIE3 machine gun.

"This is Fefnir. All ACs move to position. Avalon you are with me. Fenrir and Gainer it's up to you two to handle the energy batteries. Me and Avalon will proceed through and take out the Academy external power source."

Fenrir and Gainer proceeded within range of the batteries and commenced there attack. Fenrir took to the air, as Gainer switched his AC weapon to the its back mounted linear cannon.

The space to which Gainer had to maneuver wasn't much, but as energy rounds were fired on him he just rush through firing as many shot as it would take to destroy the batteries.

Fenrir dodged rounds dancing in the air firing a combination of machinegun fire and napalm rockets. He first heated up his target and quickly destroyed them.

When the path was clear Fefnir quicky boosted to the location of his target but before he would be able to get to it he would need to take out the reinforced gate to the Academy. This is where the Oberon's back mounted cannon would come in handy.

Avalon fired rounds from her cannon while being assisted by the flamethrower of Infernos, as Linear let loose fire of its linear cannon. Only Fenrir didn't take part in the attempt.

Inside the Academy

Instructor Albion and some of the other members on staff scrambled to relocate the security in the Academy to the surface. The students were all in the housing level, most asleep, but for those awake couldn't reach the upper level without being shuttled. The elevators were shut down as so the intruders couldn't use them to access the Academy, and it would take too long to shuttle all the students to the AC garage so they can fight back. With the number of ACs at the Academy would normally have been a plus, but since it was an enclosed area, it would only be hazardous, unless in the Arena and Training levels which are open enough to allow free movement for all ACs.

Za'Afiel and Christian where already in the AC garage to begin with. They preferred sleeping in their ACs over the accommodations that had been provided for them, and so they were also being prepared in case of emergency. In Addition Azriel, Arebra, Arious, Inu, and Sarah were being shuttled to the AC garage to be prepped for combat, but it would take time they might not have.

Meanwhile Fefnir and his fellow Raven finally was through the entry gate and was greated by a squad of heavily armed quad-type MTs, at least a half dozen in total, but alas the MTs were quickly disposed of by Avalon and Oberon in a few shots of her KARASWA and ORGE rifles.

The four proceeded to the first checkpoint and disposed of the guard MTs in a similar manner all the while taking there time, as if they wanted to be met by a few of the many ACs stored in the Academy.

The four had come to the second checkpoint to find it already abandoned. Fefnir broke away from the rest of the Raven and went down a Corridor parallel to his former position. At the end of the corridor was an elevator door. He attempted to open it, but it was lock, and so he proceeded to force the elevator door open and proceeded down the shaft while deploying long life ECM.

The other Ravens went on and started to deploy the same ECM at each checkpoint as they continued deeper meeting no resistance. The people in the control room were beginning to get not only radar blackouts, but visual feed blacks. They had lost the Ravens inside the Academy.

In the AC garage

Za'Afiel was standing next to his AC Zodiac, a dark orange and black AC. The Zodiac was equipped with the QUEEN head, lightweight non-hanger OB core with the MARQUE arms on the COUGAR2 legs with the BIRDIE2 boosters. He was having the weapons exchanged. He switched his HYDRA multi-missile pack for the SPHINX triple rockets, and the lighter grenade launcher. He dropped the KARASAWA for the AST GHAST rifle and he kept his missile interceptors and ELF2 blade.

Christian on the other hand left his AC Phantom Rose the same as it has always been. The Phantom Rose was brown in color with dark red that highlighted the tan color of its frame. It was equipped with the EYE2 head, and the light OB core with hanger feature. It also had the LIROS arms, and the COUGAR2 legs, VULTURE boosters, and FINGER machineguns on left and right hanger.

The two had gotten the order to intercept the incoming Ravens and hold them of and checkpoint five for as long as they could. The duo took this as no threat at all. The small size of the corridor substantially reduces evasion ability, but limits how many ACs can attack, but in this case they believed it was more then enough room for them.

The two had token up there position at checkpoint five and were awaiting the arrival of there targets. It seem that they had token too long for Za'Afiel's taste, and so the proceeded to intercept the targets.

In the Shuttle on the way to the Garage

It was late and everyone was half asleep. In Inu's case he was asleep, curled up into a ball towards the back of the shuttle bus. Azriel was in the front talking to himself in the third person, which was a sure way to tell that he was really tired, and its not like he referred to himself in the third by name, no he referred to himself as "dipstick," and "Dipstick-2." Others like Arebra had maintained composure, while Arious was asleep drooling slightly.

Now Sarah was also in the back with her hands hovering above Inu's neck, and she was not the least bit tired.

"Dipstick? Yes? How come we no sleep?" Azriel shrugged. "Don't ask me." He nodded in agreement and the slapped himself to regain some focus.

Arebra sat with focus and stared at Azriel and thought to herself. "_How could HE be the best? He's so weird, and off. He's like my brother, a slacker. Oh so what if he ison occasion... HE is nowhere near as hard working as me, but still keeps out doing me. Why, why is he so…good, could it be his bloodline?" _She shook her head and tried to get it off her mind.

At Checkpoint-4

The intruding Ravens were carefully caring out there plan and only moved at a pace that Avalon and Oberon could keep up with, but as the rounded a corner to a descending corridor they were greated by Za'Afiel and Christian.

The two stood next to one another and didn't move and inch till their targets were in sight. Their tagets only kept slowly moving towards them, then there Oberon let loose a shot from her back mounted cannon. There wasn't much room to jump but, Za'Afiel boosted forward and to his left, and Christian boosted back and to his right. This allowed them to reduce the damage from the shot.

Fenrir switched his ACs weapon to his back mounted missiles and hop on Oberon's back. "Ok, we have Raven based interference. Avalon, Gainer, you know what to do."

Gainer and Linear dropped behind Oberon. "Roger."

Oberon started forward firing shots from her OGRE and KARASAWA rifles, but Za'Afiel to took the font and boosted straight at Oberon. He took the shot but managed to avoid direct hits, and the Fenrir let loose his missiles, but they were on the most part intercepted by Za'Afiel's missile interceptors and decoys. Arebra out of what seemed nowhere appeared from behind Za'Afiel and Zodiac and with his back mounted chaingun began to fire on Fenrir. Fenrir boosted jumped off Oberon and behind Linear. It was a clear piggybacking strategy.

"Hey Christian, Cross Slash?" Za'Afiel asked as he fired a grenade at Oberon.

Christian nodded. "I got the back." Christian overboosted and got a good distance behind, and Za'Afiel began boosting back. The two turned there sight on Oberon and prepared for their attack. Christian cut his boost as he thought he was an appropriate distance for the attack and waited for Za'Afiel's signal.

"Ready, Christian." Za'Afiel announced as he reached the distance for his attack.

Both Christian and Za'Afiel simultaneously overboosted in the direction of Oberon, and as the reached the target they prepared their blades for an attack. The two came from both sides of Avalon and Oberon, and she had no room to avoid the attack, and so she was stricken by both blades simultaneously as Za'Afiel and Christian passed, but that was all Za'Afiel managed to get some spin from the slash and so he was able to turn quickly enough to send a grenade at the dead center of the attack.

Avalon was sent reeling, as she noticed how low her AP was. It was about 10 percent remaining if that. "I'm moving to the back, cover me." She began to move towards the back and Gainer with his back mounted linear cannon did just that.

Za'Afiel and Christian noticed the tank sparking as saw the obstacle of the quad, but as before they had in under control. Za'Afiel who was the closest to Gainer and Linear tried to evade the linear shots and used his rifle to do small amount of damage, as Christian and Phantom Rose was boosting in close.

"Hey Fenrir, where's that brother of yours, these two are starting to get annoying." He asked firing more linear ammo.

At first Fenrir didn't reply to Gainer, but he did as he moved in front of Avalon. "Just hold your ground, were almost done."

Christian and Za'Afiel switched places and now the Phantom Rose was in slashing distance, and so the Zodiac boosted as high as it could in the enclosure, and Christian slashed.

Gainer jumped as so to avoid the blade but had fallen into the trap and Za'Afiel fire a double shot of grenades at Gainer and Linear forcing them down into an eagerly awaiting slash from Christian, which forced Linear back into an attack from Za'Afiel's triple rockets.

Gainer was has at this point received heavy damage and tried to fall back, but his retreating point was blocked of my Za'Afiel and Zodiac. Fenrir did what he could and fired a napalm rockets landing square on the back of the Zodiac. From this it caught ablaze and Christian switched to his chain gun and concentrated his attack on Fenrir's AC.

Then to there luck they got the communication. "Gainer, Avalon, bro. Pull out objective achieved. Let's fall back." That's when they started back.

Christian and Za'Afiel got there orders to. "Don't peruse, and return to the garage."

The two were reluctant to leave this matter as it was, but followed orders and fell back heading to the garage.

Christian and Za'Afiel made it to the garage at around the same time as the shuttle. The group had been heated because the got out of bed for what seemed to be nothing but that was about to change as they were all asked to the conference room that was normally use by the mechanics at the garage by Dr. SubAtomic, and Instructor Albion.

They all sat around the table waiting for Dr. SubAtomic or Instructor Albion to tell them what was going on. Dr. SubAtomic rose from his seat a little shakey.

"First may I complement our two Ravens for there spectacular display of prowess, but sadly from this point on the Academy will have to end your contracts, but don't fret you will be handsomely rewarded." He took a short and shallow breathe as he looked overhead. "Though our radars, internal and external surveillance equipment were disrupted by large scale ECMs, we have figure out what had token place here. On there first arrival we had four ACs coming in but as our equipment showed as they left, there was a total of seven."

There was a look of confusion on everyone's faces, all but the Instructor and Azriel who was still referring to himself in the third. "How that work?" Asked Inu scratching his head.

Dr. SubAtomic shook his head. "There had gained access to the restricted level, and they activate three AI ACs. This may not seem like much to you but these are no ordinary AIs. They are in terms perfect combat AIs."

Arebra was the first person to question. "How are they perfect?"

"It's because these AIs have the strong points of everyone student, instructor and even the two Ravens before us. All the strengths and none of the weaknesses…"

A/N: Wow that took awhile to type, and so I leave on a cliff hanger…in a way.

N/C: Superiority Index


	8. Superiority Index

Debriefing 8: Casefile1: Unknown

No Data at this time

Chapter 8: Superiority Index

Arebra sat shaking her head wondering about if there were any safeties in the AIs. "Dr. Sub? Aren't they're any safeties programmed into these AIs?"

Dr. SubAtomic shook his heads. "I'm afraid that there are not. It was the Academy and Crest's intention to program a fail safe into the program, but the AIs were so complex we designed the ACs, and AIs first. We were scheduled to install those fail safes tomorrow and next week move them to an undisclosed location, but not anymore." His expression was one of gloom as he paused for a breath.

Azriel shook his head, "but Doc I thought it was suppose to be kept a secret." Everyone turned to Azriel now wondering what does he know. He sighed heavily. "Well the cats out the bag, but I'm not the only student who knows the Academy's little secret." He nodded. "Nixie, and that guy Orsin are in on it as well."

Dr. SubAtomic then took over. "It was never the intention of the Academy to involve the students in the side projects, but Azriel, Nixie, and Orsin had shown great promise as not only mechanics, but an understanding of ACs and its parts to such a degree it was amazing. So they were put to work every few day for a couple of days, and so they had a great hand in the development of these AIs, but I need to address the AIs themselves. They work like thus. Each AI was programmed with data recorded during tests, arena boughts, and etc. Then after the data was collected we picked out fragments and compressed the data with other bits of data. Through this compressing we were able to only feed the AIs with nothing but the best. In short we took the best of each person's style and implanted it into the AIs. The end results were AIs that were able to adapt to not only changing battle conditions, but to weaponry and range as well. They could be transplanted into any AC and still function at an extremely high performance level. In short they are simply godly, in lack of a better term."

Instructor Albion who though he was an employee at the Academy didn't know of all that had been going on, and this was his first time learning of the Academy's little side project. "Now this is why I want you all to go and get some rest, for tomorrow we begin our search for those Ravens. We'll go over the mission specs and start our preoperational training, and as for you two Ravens. Your welcome to stay and we'll have Crest write up some new contracts for ya, or leave. It is your choice."

Za'Afiel had sat and heard everything, and felt that what was going on was none of his business. "This is none of my concern, and I will be leaving. I wish I could say this wasn't a waist of my time but, it was." He turned to look towards Azriel. "And you dear cousin. As my father taught us, each member of our family is held responsible for any loose end that he or she leave as a result of their work. Those AIs were in part your creation and as such it is your duty and yours alone to correct." He rose from his seat and stretched. "Christian are you coming?" Christian nodded.

"I agree with Za'Afiel. This is out of our control, and we will, as our contract stated, keep this info we have just heard confidential." The two left after Christians brief words leaving with them a dilemma.

Dr. SubAtomic scratched his head for a second. "Well…I guess we're going to need some new members for this operation…I think I know just the pair." He sighed heavily again. "I think we need more resources then what we have."

The Next Day

The next day came and all those who were in the conference room from the night before were accounted for, all but the two Ravens. Everyone had gotten little sleep, and it showed in their faces. The good doctors himself seemed especially out of it.

Azriel, Arebra, Arious, InuAcosta and Sarah sat around waiting for something. Then the door opened and Emiko stepped through. It was to no one's surprise that she would take part since she was an official member of the Human Plus program, but who stepped in after her was her brother Hiroshi.

Hiroshi wasn't anything special to look at nor was he anything like his sister. She was aggressive and he was passive. He was the strong silent type, and his opponents always thought him to be annoying because he specialized in elongating a battle even though his AC was well equipped for multiply combat scenarios, currently he and his sister were number one in team combat, as a team they can beat even the Azriel, and his partner Inu.

Hiroshi waved, "hi." Hiroshi then took the nearest seat. His sister simple took a seat next to her brother.

Dr. SubAtomic began. "First I'd like to welcome our team combat specialist, without them we would surely fail. They have been debriefed and we shall discuss the superiority of the AIs. The first thing you must know is that the AIs names are that of the ACs they are embedded in. We will have the creators of the ACs themselves help explain the first is Rhapsody and then we will bring in Nixie and Orsin after him."

Azriel got up and walked to were Dr. SubAtomic was standing. "The first AI is my creation. It's a light weight AC. That is the first of it. Its name is the Rhapsody, and it uses an orbit cannon, and light weight back mounted linear cannon. It equipped with the E2 solid EO core. It right arm is equipped with a high power AST handgun and its left arm is equipped with a grenade launcher. It has missile extensions, and it uses modified ECMs." He stopped for a second and looked around to see if they were following. " These AC have modified parts. The ECMs are high level with long life. Its lock mechanism has an extremely quick lock and large sight lock, and its long range. The boosters are modified to have lower heat but high boost power. Rhapsody is highly mobile and not in the least weak." Azriel sat down.

Dr. SubAtomic moved to the door and escorted Nixie in and she began her explanation. "The AI AC that I created is named Odin. It is a mid-weight thermal type AC. Its entire armor was refitted to be denser and the boosters were modified to support the weight. It has a Railgun on its back and Cluster missile pod. It uses the E2 solid EO core and it has napalm missiles as its inside part. The right arm is equipped with a increased range flamethrower and it has a modified reduced power grenade rifle on the left. The grenade launcher may be reduced power but it fires napalm shells." Nixie took a breathe and walked out the door.

The next person to walk in through the door was Orsin. He was an average height person with blonde hair and a camouflage bandana with a toothpick in his mouth. He took his position next were his predecessors had stood and began. "My creation is the AI AC Excalibur. It is a light scale mid-weight AC. It uses blade arms, and it has on its back a light weight linear cannon and homing missiles." A smile grew across his face. "Now Excalibur is no second rate AC, oh no. It has the most moded parts. Its arms are reduced weight for increase striking capability; also the AC has built in turning boosters that enable to turn quickly at 45 degree increments. Its arms are also modded to work in junction with its FCS, and as such can lock-on it blade attacks. It has inside parts by the way. It uses special high power explosives with higher power and greater range, plus the bombs are dispersible and as such can be turn to mines. The real genius to the design is in its head. The core is OB but it has been modded so that the OB charge time is greatly reduced, which enables quick overboosts. It also has an ECM generator in its head and so it has an ECM range of 500 meters around it. Quick, deadly, A true masterpiece." He seemed to drift off into his own little world, but he was told to leave as so the real preparations could begin.

Dr. SubAtomic took the floor with Instructor Albion beside him. "Now that you see the horror of the three AI ACs, and why your going to need some serious work? This is how we will prepare you all. As we speak three AI ACs are being brought up from the Restricted Area. These are unlike the usual AI ACs at the Academy. These are the prototype AIs of the three that were stolen. They are nowhere near as strong but we will have all of you against the three. Please move to your ACs."

Instructor Albion ushered all the students out but Azriel. Who stood behind to talk with Dr. SubAtomic. Azriel seemed to calm over all this. He was not worried, or at least he didn't look it.

"Doc? Why don't we use _IT_?" Azriel asked a little too coolly.

Dr. SubAtomic shook his head. "Sorry '_IT' _is out of the question. Its incomplete and the support AI has yet to stabilize."

Azriel shook his head. "But the AC itself is more than complete enough to destroy those AIs and there ACs."

Again Dr. SubAtomic shook his head. "Out of the question."

Azriel seemed frustrated at this point. So much so that he was on the boarder of hysteria. "You'd rather condemn us to death then allow us the tools we need to succeed? You are an idiot! There is no chance in hell for us to even come close to those AIs and you know that!"

Still Dr. SubAtomic stood firm behind his belief. "That won't be necessary. Azriel I have confidence in yours and your comrades abilities. I have seen you all at your best, and worse. Your belief that you and the rest of us can't succeed then you are in fact right." Dr. SubAtomic placed a hand on Azriel's shoulder. "Remember that if you think you can't then you've defeated yourself before the battle even began. You must have hope and faith in your skills, because they're are people counting on you, and it is important not to lose your way and guide your comrades to victory. Remember I have faith in you."

Azriel look at Dr. SubAtomic's hand for second and pushed it away. Shaking his head. "I don't think we have a chance with out _'IT'_ but I will have faith in my team and my abilities, oh, and Doc? Don't ever touch me again." Azriel proceeded out of the room and to the group that was waiting for him near the ACs.

Azriel quickly tried to change his facial expression before he anyone could notice his look of doom left from the thought of the AIs. "Ok, everyone we will be enter a training match with the three AIs: Proto-Alpha, Proto-Beta, and Proto-Gamma. These are the names of the three AIs. You all will be fighting in blocks of three for this exercise. I will not be participating in this exercise, because I will be gathering data." Azriel pointed to the large containers that were just arriving. "Those are the AIs, and this is how the blocks are set. Arious, Arebra, Hiroshi are the first group. Sarah, Inu, and Emiko are the second. Is there any problems?"

Inu raised his hand. "Do you want me dead?"

Azriel stroked his chin for a second. "No, but I want you, Sarah, and Emiko to get along."

Inu gulped hard. "But they'll hurt Inu."

Azriel sighed, "too bad. Its better that you three learn to work together, or else were dead in the water, so to speak." Azriel pointed them off to their ACs. "Please hurry up and get yourselves and your ACs ready. I need to check on the AI ACs."

A few hours later

Every thing was set for Inu, Sarah and Emiko's performance. Azriel had the three AIs prepped for combat. He modified their program as to perform at a safe level. They were set for practice mode and not combat. This gave Inu and his group more of a chance to succeed.

The AIs were each white with a second color to define them. Proto-Alpha had red, Proto-Beta was blue and Proto-Gamma was green. Each had a EO core. Both Proto-Alpha and Proto-Beta used the mid-weight solid core while Proto-Gamma was equipped with the E2 light weight core.

Proto-Alpha was equipped with the EYE3 head low energy drain arms with energy extensions. It used a solid EO core and its legs were supported on leges. It had no back weapons. On its left arm was a linear rifle, and on its left was a KARASAWA rifle. It was also equipped with missiles decoys.

Proto-Beta had equipped the EYE3 head, with LEMAR2 arms COUGAR2 legs. Like Proto-Alpha it had nothing on its back. In its left arm was a heavy alloy shotgun and in its left hand was a high power machine, and it was equipped with inside floating mines.

Proto-Gama was equipped had as the previous two and was equipped with the EYE3 head. It had the E2 core, LORIS arms and low drain legs. It had a single veridical missile pack. In its right hand was a PIXIE3 machine gun, and in its left was a sniper rifle.

They didn't look like anything special, and in fact they seemed ill-equipped, and so they all seemed over confident. The Proto ACs didn't really look tough and it was understandable since they were only prototypes.

Azriel was sitting in the control room with his three monitors. One for the actual combat, another for status of the AIs and the last for his teams status. He also had a keyboard and he wasn't alone. Nixie and Orsin were sitting near also monitoring status of the test soon to be in progress.

Down below in the Arena The Proto-ACs were starting up and Inu's team was up and running. Inu's Team began to rise on the opposite of the Proto-ACs. It was Sarah and Gato, Inu and Hailstrum, and Emiko and her AC Dominatrix.

Dominatrix was a light mid-weight weight AC. It had the WASP head, and a light-weight OB core with hanger feature. It also had the LIROS arms and it was supported on the DINGO2 legs, and it used the GULL boosters. On its left was the MOONLIGHT blade and on its right was a high power low weight shotgun. On its back was the HYDRA multi-missile pack and she had GAR extensions, and SQUID ECMs. The color was a black with hot pink.

Azriel came over the loudspeakers, "hey everyone. This is only a test but try your best. These ACs are set on safety mode so they should still be a challenge, and girls don't kill Inu, ok?"

The battle begun as the Proto-ACs started to advance in a triangular formation with Proto-Alpha as the lead point. None of the ACs opened fire as they crossed towards Inu's group.

The three people associated with Inu's group watched as they came closer. They decided to split up and take them on in there own unique way. Emiko and her AC went straight for the Proto-ACs, as Sarah circled to the left. Inu did what he knew best. He took aim with his micro-missiles, and turned on the extensions. He boosted into the air and let loose his thirteen shot missile swarm.

They came towards the Proto-ACs, but Proto-Alpha began releasing MEDUSA2 decoys, a total of 4, and the fact that their cores had built-in interceptors meant that literally almost all the missiles were either shot down or decoyed from their target.

Inu was a little huffy about how he would have to get closer to have a better chance at success. This was in truth Inu first chance to pilot the Hailstrum and he had to admit that it was pretty good. He like how it was more mobile, and the higher accuracy arm, though he had yet to fire anything but missles.

Emiko as she was almost in range to attack switched to an overboosted heading directly for Proto-Alpha which looked to have the most power with its Linear rifle and KARASAWA rifle. She was in a matter of seconds in range to slash and so she dropped a quick ECM as slashed at Proto-Alpha but something happened. As she slashed Proto-Alpha adjusted itself and Proto-Beta let booster closer and let loose a floating mine that collided with Emiko's AC forcing a delay in the slash that freed Proto-Alpha to side step. Then Proto-Gamma took to the center and started to open fire on Emiko as she tried to recover composure from the mine.

Emiko boosted up and back to get away, and she realized it wasn't going to be as easy as she originally thought. The Proto-ACs covered one another from attack and in doing so open up the opponent for an attack, and she knew that her close range blade was going to hurt her if she couldn't isolate any Proto-ACs. Then something happened.

Azriel was monitor the AIs status got a notice that the AIs were switching form safety to live combat. He quickly tried to adjust the programming but a little flaming head with an eye patch popped. It just said the same thing over and over, "_burn, baby, burn_." Azriel turned around to see the reaction on their faces. They were all getting the same thing. "somebody tells me what's goin' on!"

Nixie was shaking here head, "I have no idea! The system was suddenly infected by a virus. I think it's a gift from Fefnir."

Orsin was typing furiously as he tried to correct the corruption of the system. "The virus is spreading! They're locked in there!"

Azriel was at this point heated. "We need them to endure for as long as they can as we try and get them out." He tried the loud speaker, "hey! You better step up your game the damned things switched there modes. There gunna kill you! Just hold one we're trying to correct the problem as we speak."

N/C: Waltz of Obedience


End file.
